Pokemon(ash) and his romantic adventurous events
by ASHlatios
Summary: Ash ketchum who revealed some of his secrets like he is a pokemon. Now his own pokemons are fighting for his affection. Later on there will be more. But unknown to ash about other's love. But he will so discover it out. M rated for if any sexual abuse [For now, it will be on hiatus, till I get an idea to continue]
1. Revelation of new secrets

**Pokemon(Ash) amd his romantic adventurous events**

Disclaimer:- I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information.**_

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

Ash ketchum, the talented trainer, was travelling with his two close human friends, Misty and Brock and his most loyal best friend,Pikachu. Ash recently won the Rising Badge in the Black thrown city and was heading towards the new bark city.

Suddenly, Ash stopped in an unusual way. So, a feminine voice asked in soft voice, "What happened? Why you have stopped here?" along with her concerning tone.

He replied, "I need to tell all you all about something." in uneasily.

Misty continued to speak, "What will you tell us that you forgot to wear your clean un-" but she quickly cut off as soon as she saw Ash in a depressed mood. This was a bad sign. Ash never depresses in small occurrences and if though if it came, he quickly muttered up somehow for his next tomorrow. Brock also turned around and faced the boy, who was looking dull as if he was thinking something deep and serious.

After a moment or two, Ash began, "Actually, I am just afraid of what will happen if I tell you this", Ash said in a sad voice. Then Brock speak out in a high pitch sound and forcefully, "Ash just spill it out. If it is bad, we all will try to solve it." the last part was for motivating him. At his small speech, he gained some confidence "Okay, if you want to know.", Ash said, stopped for sometime and then he started to speak bluntly, "I...I...I..am..I am a Pokemon"

Brock, Misty and Picasa stared him which denoted, 'Have you gone crazy'

After that, which was expected, they yelled, "WHAT!". Ash screeched out as hehe felt a pain in his ears.

"That is true. Well, I can transform into any Pokemon, human or any non living object", he said to defend himself. "Oh, really, then you show yourself", Misty said provoking to ash. So, accepted Misty's challenge.

First he took out all his pokeball, tossed in air and called his pokemons. They were happy to come out of the pokeballs. Then he handed over his poketab to told pikachu to jump off from him and stand beside misty. "All set" as he begin then as soon as he stood in front of them, a bright soft blue colour started to envelope Ash, it started to change his shape. Brock, Misty and pikachu closed their eyes as the light was getting brighter and brighter until lit faded away leaving a fairy like pokemon."Gardivoir(so, how was it)", she(he) said while she introduced like herself in fairy-like , Brock and all others were all flabbergasted, jaws were open as if some paradoxical event took place.

However Misty took out his poketab and scanned the unfamiliar pokemon. It informed,"Gardevoir- a female fairy and psychic pokemon. Native- Hoenn and Sinnoh region. Ability- synchronise, trace."

"Gar gardevoir(see, I told you)" she(he) said in a cheeky smile.

As he pre announced his transformation, they did not asked how he could do this."Wow, you are a pokemon, rather a female pokemon."Brock insinuatingly said to her(him). "Gaardevoir(I know that)" ash said without understanding the insinuation. Then as she(he) beamed towards her(his) pokemons, most of them were redening up. Ash couldn't understand why her(his) pokemons were blushing up as they saw her(him) as he was very oblivious to romance. However as she(he) approached towards them, totodile took her(his) hand just like brock when he saw any nurse joy or any officer Jenny as she(he) bend down to their level.

Meanwhile,[with misty and brock] as she saw what to toile was attempting to do, she spoke, "Err. He as acting like you brock" while chuckling. "Do I really do like this", Brock said unbelieving to the action of the totodile.

Meanwhile,[with ash and her(his) pokemons], then he started to speak," totodile toto totodile dile dile totodile le(Oh, you sweet pokemon. I became in fall in your beauty and aesthetics." As he stopped, she turns pink by hearing her(his) praise from the small crocodile like pokemon and said, "gar de gard voir gardevoir. gaarrrdevoir(Why are you saying this to me. In this way)" as she(he) was getting a strange feeling coming from him. As soon as he was about to start again, cindaquil came and pushed totodile apart from her(him) so that he can't express his feelings first. Then again cindaquil started like totodile to express her(his) beauty and again like before he was also pushed apart by nocktown.

[meanwhile, with misty and brock], "I wonder why, cindaquil pushed totodile apart and then by nocktowl", Misty muttered to brock. He replied, "I think she(he) looks beautiful to the pokemons her(his) pokemons want to mate her(him). So everyone wants his confession to her and they think the first one will get the opportunity of mating her(him)." Then she asked him curiously, "Wow! Then what is mating?" He replied, "Actually, I also don't know properly. Maybe you might ask her"

[meanwhile, with ash and her(his) pokemons],

Nocktowl started to speak in the same pose and with the same feelings, "Nocktowl nock nock town owl, owl noooocckkk towl(oh, my sweet heart, I felt something that I never felt before by you beauty and aesthetics. Please let me make you my m" but was quickly cut off as totodile and cindaquil both attacked nocktowl.

Now they all had big veins of angry blood and now were against each other. However this was not accepted by her(him), so she(he) stood up and then a brilliant blue light was glowing in her(his) eyes and the same light was boundaried the thee of them which stopped them and pushed them apart.

Brock said in excitement, "Wow! She used psychic to throw them apart. She also possess powers also.

Then Gardevoir screamed at them fiercely, "GARDEVOIR GARD GARDEVOIR VOIR VOIR VOIRGARDI!(WHY ARE YOU ALL FIGHTING LIKE THIS. WE ALL ARE FRIENDS AND FRIENDS DO NOT FIGHT)" After that the fighting pokemons calmed down and looked down in ashamed of themselves as they were fighting with their friends.

Brock and Misty were startled by the quick change in attitude of gardevoir and they thought _why she is shouting like this to them._

After a while she(he) started for looking her(his) pikachu as she(he) did not get any traces of his.

Before starting to search, her(his) body again glowed in the same soft blue colour but this time the duration was short. Her body was changed, she looked almost like before but this time her(his) bottom part which was like her skirt inflated into gown like structure, her(his) hands turned into white colour little longer, her(his) chest part was somewhat like the human female like and on her(his) head there were to identical structure, one on right side and one on left side which together looked like a maid'service cap.

"Mega Gardevoir(now I can search for him better)", she(he) said to herself(himself).

"What! A mega Gardevoir. Let me search in the poketab", Misty yelped in curiously. She(he) also waited for the feedback of the poketab. It informed, "No information about this pokemon species" She(he) breathed out in relief but her(his) human friends had an opposite reaction.

She(he) looked for him here and there calling out his name. Later she(he) found that he was hiding behind a tree which was behind of Brock. She(he) quickly ran towards him. As she reached there, pikachu'so coloration changed to cherry red. "Mega garde garde gar gardevoir(What happened to you? Have you got fever)" Mega gardevoir said as she(he) worried about him.

She(he) lifted him up to near to her chest. Pikachu's coloration deepened she ran her slender hand from his forehead to his cheeks. She could not detect any abnormality in temperature but his was still red now. So she(he) decided to ask brock and misty. When she(he) reached, she asked, "Gar garde mega gardevoir(do you know why pikachu has become red in colour)" clutching him like he was her(his) new born baby.

"We can't understand your speech as you are talking pokespeech", Misty informed her(him) but got some signs as she looked at Pikachu. Immidiately, she took him from her(him) and within a second, Pikachu's colour came normal. "Gardevoir garde(how you have cured him so fast without doing anything?)", Mega Gardevoir asked misty a bit suprised. Then again his heart beat became faster and he also started to blush.

This was not missed by Brock or Misty. "wow! I think he likes you Ash", in mock tone. She(he) was about to answer orally but was stopped as they can't understand pokespeech so she(he) tried another was. Now her(his) eyes started to glow in brilliant blue colour and then Brock could heard some sweet voice of a female saying, _"Yeah, he is my best friend, so he obviously likes me"_. She(he) said it as she(he) didn't understand his mental state at that point of time.

"Wow! I heard a sweet voice of a girl in my head. Sweeter than the honey and more beautiful than the rose...", Brock trailed of, describing about every details comparing with other similar things.

"What are you talking about Brock? There is no one except me, you and Ash in mega gardevoir", Misty yelled at him with hitting her mallet on his head. So, Ash decided to change back to his human form as it was creating commotion out there.

As he changed, he didn't look like before. He was now a bit taller than misty and his clothes also changed[imagine ash in kalos]. "At last I am in human form", Ash said happily but felt some different this time. Now he was taller than Misty.

His voice is also slightly changed along with is clothes. "Oh! I missed some calculations while returning to the human form", he said sheepishly, a little bit of ashamed of himself for making such silly mistake.

Brock came back to life and he frantically searched for the woman of his heart. "Are you looking for something Brock?", Ash asked as he willing to help his eldest friend. Brock ask the boy confusingly, "Ash?". "Yeah, I am", he replied in a dramatic expression. "He had gone nuts. He is tell that a beautiful voiced lady's spoke to him in his mind and now he is looking for her" Misty said in bitter voice. "Oh! That was I. As you all can't understand my pokespeech so I used telepathy to communicate" he informed them. "Please tell that is was not true, please tell that it was not true", he said shaking ash fiercely.

"But Brock, that is true", Ash replied, making him realise. Now brock was lamenting on the ground cursing for his misfortune.

"So I told you, I can take the shape of any pokemon of any gender.", he replied with a cheeky smile. Misty replied, "Okay Okay, I lost". Then ash grabbed misty into a tight hug and said,"Don't worry misty, It is very obvious for a normal human being" in a soft and caring voice. Misty blushed up by ash's sudden reaction

 **If you want to read further, then please say yes otherwise no**

 **First five votes in the comment box will decide it's destination**

 **Please don't hesitate to review my story and tell me about my mistakes**

 **-Baby roy c**

* * *

 ** _Updated, in 25 of July 2015_**


	2. Home sweet home

**Pokemon(ash) and his romantic adventurous events**

Disclaimer:- I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Please forgiveme for any spellings or for wrong information**_

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** 'Hello'

 **Aura:-** Hello

RECAP

"So I told you, I can take the shape of any pokemon of any gender.", he replied with a cheeky smile. Misty replied, "Okay Okay, I lost". Then ash grabbed misty into a tight hug and said,"Don't worry misty, It is very obvious for a normal human being" in a soft and caring voice. Misty blushed up by ash's sudden reaction

* * *

Then he was about to kiss her, but they hesitatingly broke away as soon as Brock had gained his senses. Ash was little annoyed at him, as because of him, he couldn't finish his intimacy towards Misty. Then Ash in his ever happy expression, though he pretended, said, "Come on! We need to go to the pokemon centre". As he spelled out 'pokemon centre', Brock ran towards that direction where he can meet his old amour which is Nurse Joy, obviously. But due to his poor luck, he was caught by his back collar by Misty. Then as usual, Misty would Wrecked his head furiously, surprisingly, she just gave him a tight slap on his left cheek.

" Why are you doing this to me, huh. You have your ASH, and why aren't you letting me to have one", he impatiently said, while tears formed in his eyes and soothed his bulging cheek.

"Then, ask this to are a jerk for the girls. Your proposing way is disgusting that, you will ruin that women's live in fear", she said arrogantly, slightly for her stubbornness. She only wanted her friend to realize his faults and try to overhaul that.

" So, what should we do now? ", asked Ash. After a moment, Misty replied, " Let's go to the Pokemon Center as you told before", not at all looking at Brock. She somewhat felt guilty for scolding him in such a manner.

They soon arrived in the pokemon centre. Brock straight went to the desk where nurse joy usually reside, remembering the etiquettes that Misty taught him. As he reached there, a pinkish white colour big pokemon aroused and said, "Chancy chancy chan chancy". Brock replied, "you are not nurse joy, chancy" in dull tone.

"No no Brock, she is telling that Nurse Joy has gone out for some urgent need, so she will back in about 15 minutes", Ash informed the pale looking elder trainer. After that he called professor Elm to show his collection of badges , then he asked if anythink he needed. He informed no at first but later, he requested him to take care of an egg, which is with Professor Oak. After asking his quarries about league and registration, he shut down the video call. "Looks like all set. The league is going to be held three months after from today. He checked and verified by badges and now I am in", He informed in excitement to his friends.

"Then what should we do.", Misty asked him in confused as she was thinking about what were the other things they could do. "Going home, having rest and training my pokemons", he answered to cut off her confusion.

They came out of the center, pulling back is eldest friend away from the desk, probably misty would use her mallet to make it more easier. even though, she taught him, not to. As they were out, a big rubber hand came from somewhere and clutched pikachu and returned back to its origin. "PIKAPI PIKACHU PIKA(ASH HELP ME OUT)", he shouted from top of his voice. Struggling for freedom. Then the three of his friends roared unison, "Oh! You three again" as they recognized the three rocket members.

"To protect the world from devastation", said by a reddish pink haired women

"To protect our frail occupation", said by a blue coloured younger man

"Ok, stop you two. We have got our thing and we should leave", said by a cat like pokemon.

"Ah! You guys are not going to get away easily.", Ash said in fierce anger as he was sick and tired of defeating them again and again.

He took out his three pokeballs, tossed in air and said, "Come out, Bayleaf, Totodile and cindaquil. I need your help" Then a spark of light came from the balls releasing three pokemons. "Bayleaf, can you use leaf storm?", Ash asked doubtfully to her. She thought for a moment and she noded in sideways indicating 'No'. He sighed. He looked at his female pokemon, who was in sorrow for not attempted his request.

"Look Bayleef", he requested her. She raised her head towards him, with a smile. He smiled with her and said, "Look, leaf storm isn't very difficult to learn. You are a pure grass type which makes it more simpler for you to do.", she nodded but he could understand that she wasn't not confident.

" Bayleef", he said as he held her head with both hands, "you are a grass Pokemon, you can control your surroundings very easily, thus, you can control the air, plants etc, very easily. Just be focus and have faith in yourself, you will achieve it

By listening to his comfortings, she regained her confidence and self trust.

While up in the air, Them Rocket was nearly snoozing as they were waiting for the resistance that they were preparing(how foolish they are). Jessie became tired of waiting, so she instructed James and Meaowth, " looks like the crappies looses and we should leave now" and pointed at the direction, like a captain to where they should go.

"Bayleef quick", he commanded quickly, didn't want to give away his friend to them. Then Bayleef, to fulfil her master's petition, she created a leaves of the twister which cut off the rubber glove, releasing pikachu who landed safely on ash's hands. He hugged him affectionately because he could not bear any trouble on his friends.

"Ok, pikachu, you use thundershock, Bayleaf, you use solar beam, totdile, you use hydropump and cindaquil, you use fire blast. You all will fire together on my count", He ordered, making himself clear. They all nodes in agreement. Ash waited for the vision to be clear as dust in the air opaques it. As he saw the three on the ground, Ash called out, "Now". Every one was preparing their attack.

"Looks like they are all very angry and will not leave us easily", Jesse said as she was horrified by the thought of the result. Misty and broch were flabbergasted as ash never used this high damaging attacks before. As they thought a bright combination of the attacks colided which formed a devastating attack. When it hit them, a loud and bright explosion occurred which sent them in the sky again.

"Yeah, we all done it", Ash praised his four pokemons.

"You haven't told us that they know this highly damaging attacks.", Brock asked innocently as he didn't know how. Ash answered, "At night, when you guys gone to deep sleep, I train my pokemons deep in the forest so that you don't get disturbed.". "Oh! That's why you wake up late in the morning", Misty added as she clapped her hand on his shoulder and give a pleasant smile.

"We should get going, I want to see my mom again", Ash said cheerful, dragging a new topic from his head. Misty asked for a favour from Ash, thinking that was a fabulous idea, "Ash why don't you transform into a flying pokemon and fly us there. This method would help us to reach faster" Then Brock added with it, "yeah, misty is right" in a joyful way. Pikachu didn't leave for commenting, "Pika Pikachu piiikachuu(yeah, I am also want to fly in open air" with same reaction as brock. However, this was not accepted by him.

He murmured in annoyance, "I knew it, if I would tell you my secret, you all would treat me like a pokemon". Tears swelled up in his eyes. Brock patted on his shoulder and said to reassure, "Don't worry Ash and sorry for hurting your feelings". Then Misty rubbed his tears with her handkerchief and said, "From now, we all treat you like a human being." giving a smile to the worn down boy.

"Ok, if you all want me to transform, then I will. But, this is the last time", Ash said, making himself clear. "Which pokemon do you want me to transform into?", asking a question to his friends. After a few minutes, misty replied, "How about pidgeot" hoping to get on her request. But brock interrupted and gave his opinion, "What are you taking misty. Ash can transform into any pokemon, so How can you expect him to turn into such a weak pokemon. We should ride on a legendary pokemon." giving a point to misty and puppy eyeing on Ash.

Ash was little annoyed. How can he declare some Pokemon to be inferior. "Brock, no Pokemon is inferior. All pokemons have a weak and a strong part and a trainer's job is to replenish that gap", in forceful voice. He didn't liked, people who consider some pokemons to be weak. So, Brock protested, " Then also, Pidgeots aren't fast enough to take us faster".

Then Ash added, "Have you forgot about Falkner's Pidgeot. He was the fastest one that we ever seen, faster than my own Pidgeot."

Ash, then removed himself from there and thought to mock her, "How about a Garadoes?", with a mocking laugh.

Then immediately, Misty's face became reddened due to anger, and yelled at him sarcastically " AREN'T YOU DON'T KNOW, GARADOES IS THE ONLY WATER TYPE POKEMON WHICH I HATE THE MOST", like a terror of horror.

So, Ash suggested a new idea, "How about zapdos" to his friends. It was a right decision as it was big enough to carry two people, strong enough to withstand it and intelligent enough to make way to the home. So they all agreed especially pikachu because he is also an electric type.

Then Ash was glowing in the bright soft blue light to morph into his desired pokemon. Soon Ash appeared in predominantly yellow plumage. Black rings encircle his eyes, and he had a long, thin, light orange beak. His wings and tail were a mass of spiky feathers, with black feathers covering the back of his wings and inner tail feathers. A large crest of spiked feathers surrounds his head. His thighs are a khaki color, and he had anisodactyl feet ending in talons. He gestured misty to ride on first clutching pikachu with her. Then was the brock's turn to hop on. As they got ready, he flapped his gigantic tri-wings, blasting into the sky.

When they were about a thousand feet above, they could see small houses painted with multi colour as they viewed from the top. At the ground, people could see a Zapdos carrying two humans. They couldn't see pikachu due to its small size.

At the same time, Ash was enjoying the warmth coming from misty's hand. He didn't knew why he felt so delighted when misty put her arm over his neck, he felt energetic with hope and succession. As they came near the sea sore and was aboutto merge with sea, he requested, "Zap zap zapdos dos zap". However brock or misty couldn't understand it but pikachu acted as he gripped ash's feathers tightly. This gestured that they need to grip ash more tightly. As they did, ash's speed rised to double or triple. Misty, brock and pikachu were little scared due to sudden increase in speed. She yelled in top of her voice, "WHY DID YOU INCREASED YOUR SPEED LIKE A JERK" but that was interrupted by brock who plead, "Misty, he already warned us through his pokespeech but we couldn't understand it and pikachu also tried his best to keep it as possible to the point.". By this explanation, she claimed down.

At the middle of the way, Ash lowered his altitude. Everyone got panicked as they could feel the rise in respiration rate and few sweat drops near to his face. "What happened to you ash. Please don't stop a the middle of the sea.", to her first very best friend. He replied to reassure his friend, "Zapdos zaaaap zapdos", in his tiring voice. As he came about less than one feet of hight, he lowered his long beak and opened it to let enter some water. Then brock commented with a sigh of relief, "Ooh! He was just little thirsty".

As he came near to the sea shore, he grabbed his high altitude and blasted with more speed.

{Near to his house}

He could see small number of houses with large fields for vegetation. Soon he came near to his professor oak's research facility. He saw Tracey doing his usual job as an assistant. And soon he could make out his own house from the top. It was pleasant to see your house after half or one year later.

When he landed on the smooth grass with a thud sound, few people came to the backyard to see what had happened as they heard a sound which distracted their conversation plus the light also stopped to enter inside.

As he turned his head, he was half pleased and half horrified. Pleased because he saw his mom after such a long period of time and horrified as he also saw the professor along with his grand child. Their jaws were opened as they saw a legendary electric pokemon with two of his well known human along with a well known pokemon.

"Where from the world, you get this zapdos", professor asked the three, filled with intrigue about the legendary pokemon. However Gary frowned at the sight of his due to his attitude. "Actually...um..uh", misty could not able to put forth the actual reason as Ash said that except his Mon and his friends, no one should know about it. However as Zapdos heard the question, he immediately sent some electric charges which contained message for misty to pikachu.

As he got it, he gestured 'no' to her. Then brock answered blocking misty from conversation, "Actually, he is a wild zapdos. As he got bad injuries, we helped him to get back to his original form. So in return he wanted to do something, so we asked him to give us a ride to ash's home. "So where is Ashy-boy, he hasn't came with you all", Gary asked them in an arrogant manner. This act by Gary fueled anger in ash. He wanted to give him the strongest thundershock attack to him but keep claimed as this act could raise suspension. "Actually, Ash rode down in the vermilion city for the check up of his pokemon.", Misty raised her answer to cut off the conversation with Brock.

After that, professor oak came towards the legendary pokemon, start padding his feathers and asked, "will you come with me for some experiments that I want to do on you." requesting for a positive answer. But in anger, he gave him a light thundershock. With that act professor became fried. "Are you ok grandpa", Gary asked him as he helped him to stand up. "yeah, I am all right. Looks like he doesn't wanttobe tested", oak said in sad and guilty manner. After all this, he inflated his gigantic wings and flapped his wings to elevate himself in the sky. Pikachu give him a thump to say goodbye (which was only to show) and in return he node in happyness and blasted into the sky. "We must also leave as Tracey can't manage everything by himself.", oak asked her to escort them. At the door, they waved goodbye to her and their friends and left for the camp.

* * *

 **Please guys, please like my story because your one like gives me the power of writing new chapter.**

 **I begging you for likes. For mew's sake, please give me**

 **Last error updated:- 21 Aug 2015**


	3. Love that never hides

**Pokemon(ash) and his romantic adventurous events**

Disclaimer:- I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information**_

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

RECAP

After that, professor oak came towards the legendary pokemon, start padding his feathers and asked, "will you come with me for some experiments that I want to do on you." requesting for a positive answer. But in anger, he gave him a light thundershock. With that act professor became fried. "Are you ok grandpa", Gary asked him as he helped him to stand up. "yeah, I am all right. Looks like he doesn't wanttobe tested", oak said in sad and guilty manner. After all this, he inflated his gigantic wings and flapped his wings to elevate himself in the sky. Pikachu give him a thump to say goodbye (which was only to show) and in return he node in happyness and blasted into the sky. "We must also leave as Tracey can't manage everything by himself.", oak asked her to escort them. At the door, they waved goodbye to her and their friends and left for the camp

* * *

After they left, Misty timidly wanted to inform, "Mrs ketchum,...that" but was cut off by her who replied, "I know what you are going to say. That zapdos was Ash" wanted to suprise them and they were. Then again she added plainly, "He is my son or like my son, so I can recognise him in any disguise". However Brock, Misty and Pikachu's expressions hadn't returned to normal.

Then suddenly, they heard the door bell of the front gate. Ash's mom hurried towards the door. When she opened, she saw a boy with ravenous hair with a red and white cap, blue shirt with white stripes with a dark blue full jeans(just imagine Ash in X and Y). He also worn a pair of red coloured shoes. She immediately recognised, who he was and gave him a tight hug."Oo Ash, you have backed. I am so happy to see you". Ash also returned back his hug with equal affection and said, "It has been long time since I met you" tears of joy filled his eyes.

In the back, Brock and Misty were having chat about the reaction between the two. The first one was misty, "wow! Even though Ash is not a human and her son, his mother treats his like her own" Then brock replied, "She is his mother, a mother doesn't mean that she need to be blood related. A mother is a person who gives care to anyone from her heart, completely"

Then Ash entered the house. Feeling very relaxed. His mom had enough questions to ask about his journey. She need to prepare a big feast in the honour of his return and he has qualified in the Johto league. She needed a helping hand for the job and she knows, who she need to call. "Ash, would you transform into Tia and help me in the kitchen", she plead to him. His face, immediately turned red in color. Even though, it was his form, but his current form is of a boy, which eventually make him blush about thinking about a girl.

The others were little shocked as he never told them about that form. Unable to process the information that they recently got. Completely forgotten about the fact the Ash is also a gender shifter

"Mom! I don't want to transform into that, its embarrassing for me especially in front of my friends.", his face was still red, and said as he looked down.

"What form you are talking about, Mrs Ketchum", Misty asked her with little curiosity. "well, that is a heavenly and majestic form of his in a girl form. Her voice is soo sweet that an arrogant rampaging being would turn into nice and polite with her. Anyone would faint by her beauty, even though he is 7 or 70 years of age. And there are more which I can't explain through words.". Ash was blushing in a deep shade of red as his own mother has praised his girl form.

"Ash please transform into that form", Brock begged him in a weird joyful way. _The biggest problem that I have is with you Brock,_ Ash thought in a skeptical way. "Mom if you want my help, I can do in this form also", he given his suggestion so that he doesn't have to transform. "Okay, understand but a daughter would understand me better in helping in the kitchen", she stated in a dull, sad and guilty voice. How can she force her son like being to transform for her own needs!

He doesn't like to upset his mom like woman in that extend. So he thought for a moment and then said, "okay I will transform" against to his wishes.

Then he turned to brock who was outburst with joy. Ash, misty and pikachu knew that why but Delia didn't understand. Then he said seriously, "Brock, please don't perform that usual customs." to him but he couldn't understand what. However Misty understood what he meant by and prepared her mallet for that perpose.

But Brock noded in conformation unknowingly. Then he handed over his belt which contains his pokeballs and his poketab to his mom. Then the same blue light during transformation occurred on him. It enveloped Ash and his shape started to change. They were very curious about the form of Ash in the human girl which Mrs Ketchum has described.

Then slowly the light faded away leaving a wonderful girl or rather a young lady. She(he) had long hair which was baby pink in colour, cascading through her side. Her eyes were big ocean blue colour in them. She had little large chests according to her height and probably age. Her(his) skin was flawless white, like the snow in the open field. She had won a navy blue colour embroidered with golden and silver colour, sleeveless and strapless long skirt. Her(his) height was near to her mom, only a few centimeters less.

Brock was blushing hard at the first sight in which pikachu wasn't left also. Brock straight way ran toward that Angel woman. He then held her(his) left hand and sat like in proposal style. As he was about to speak, he got a terrible hit on his head by Misty as he violated her terms.

Now, the first one to speak was Misty, "Wow! You are looking soo beautiful. At first, the explanation of your mom that she gave, I couldn't belief but now I am totally suprised." In enthusiasm. "Oh! Thank you Misty for your compliment", she(he) replied to her with a smile.

Her voice was sweeter than ambrosia, softer and smoother than the silk. Her voice would act like a medicine to any disease or problem that a human or a pokemon would have. Then she stated lightly, "We should get to the work or else it will be late." "At first, you should wear an apron before cooking", Delia said handing her(him) a beautiful pink coloured apron with love heart was designed. When she worn that, she looked more beautiful than before as it actually suited on her current dress. As the all set, the duo went to the kitchen.

The people and pokemon outside the kitchen could see that Tia was working swiftly and steadily. She(he) was also humming a beautiful tune which made them feel like they were in the heaven.

After some more time, they took out the food that they had prepared, sweet aroma was coming out from it which filled their mouth with saliva as she(he) started to bring her cooked food. Before starting to eat, she(he) took out all her(his) pokemons so that they could enjoy their food. Every pokemon except pikachu shocked by the fact that someone else tried to call them out. But pikachu managed to convince them that she(he) was their trainer.

All male pokemons were little blushing at the sight of their trainer's new appearance but the the only female pokemon, bayleef was irritated by the action of her she want, she could wracked them with her vine wisp.

As they all started to eat, the scene was very differentfrom usual. When Brock took his first bite of his food, his mind waved in the delicacy of the food. Like Ash, he started to eat his food gluttonly. Misty was also suprised by the cooking of them and commented, "Wow! Mrs ketchum. This food is tastier than the food that Brock makes." eating faster than the usual but not like brock. However Delia said, "Actually, Most of this is made by Tia". At this, Tia flushed in light shade of pink.

She(he) was eating calmly and in well mannered lady, which shocked a little to Misty. She asked her(him) in mock tone, "Tia, why aren't you eating like Brock?". She(he) replied politely but forcefully, "First, I am a woman. Second, when you saw me before knowing my truth, my age was 11 years, so my maturity and all other stuffs were according to that. After that when you told me to turn into a pokemon, I turned and when I returned back, my age became 15 years. Ando now I am 19 years. So my maturity is according to that level". Then after some other talks, they finished their food.

As they all finished, she(he) put her(his) pokemons back to the pokeballs, who doesn't wanted to go, but Bayleef managed it all. "Mom, can I go for bathing?", she(he) asked her(his) mom. She replied, "Ok honey, you can go. Then I will clean up the dishes" agreeing to her request. Then she commanded softly, "Pikachu, come with me" to him spreading her(his) hands so that she(he) could catch him. Pikachu blushed and thought _she is calling me. I am so excited but I can't show them or else I will have one_. Then he jumped onto his madam(master) on her(his) lap.

Brock was daydreaming _Pikachu is so lucky. He can see her real beauty. I wish I were in the place of Pikachu_ in a mischief smile. Misty wracked him again with her mallet on his head for thinking such things(which she probably guessed).

In the bathroom, Pikachu was alone as Tia was out for changing her(his) clothes. After some time, she(he), came inside. She(he) wrapped herself with a small white towel. "Pikachu, please bring that stool from there and place it here", she(he) said as she(he) was bringing the shampoos and other stuffs with her(him). Then she directed him to sit in front of her(him). Then she put some shampoo on her hand and started to massage on his head. "Do you feel comfortable with this pikachu", she(he) asked him as she(he) was conscious about her(his) best friend. He replied happily, "Pika pikachu piiikachhu(I am feeling very relaxed)". She(he) smiled as she felt that her(his) friend is happy by her(his) massage. Then she ran her(his) hands from head from top to his back gently and efficiently as she(he) didn't want any part uncleaned.

[meanwhile in the dining room]

Mrs Ketchum, after she finished all cleaning, asked raising a sudden topic, "How do you all got known his or rather her secret?" plainly.

"She only told us suddenly", Brock replied relating the topic. Delia was little shocked as she told her that only her mother would be known to the secret. But then realised that Brock and Misty were like a family by now. So she said, "Do you know why she told her secret to you all" asking them. She paused to wait for the answer but no one replied as they were unknown. Then she began, "She trusts you a lot. She considers you all to be her family. So never break her trust" she finished.

"We will never break her trust", they said unison but misty said with a bit concerned.

Then suddenly, Mrs ketchum dragged Misty into a room. Brock was confused as to why she took her to the room. He could see that Mrs Ketchum's face was little concerned about something, so she might took her for some privet conversation.

[back in the bathroom]

She(he) had finished scrubbing his back portion and washed with the hand shower. She(he) then required pikachu, "Pikachu, could please turn around so that I can clean your front part.".

So without any delay, he turned. Then he saw her(his) soft fluffy boobs bounced up as she(he) placed her hand on the upper part of his chest. His face turned to intensified red in colour and his heart beat also increased. She(he) was confused as why his face coloration changed and his heart beat increased. She looked into his eyes which directed her(him) to the place which is never expected.

She(he) was stunned that he was looking at her(his) boobs. Now this was the time she(he) started to cover her face with light shade of red. Instead of shouting at him for being so pervert about this which any woman would do if someone dares to see the personal parts, she politely said, "I know pokemons also have human like addictions." paused for a while but began, "don't worry, I will not be mad at you. After all, you are my best friend" immediately she finished she felt a rise in heart beat.

Then, She(he) soon finished with his cleaning,washing, and drying, etc. "OK, you are done with. Now you can play with our friends" in which he replied with,"Chaaa" and ran off to his friends.

[Meanwhile, in the private room]

She quickly closed all the curtains, locked the door. "What are you doing Mrs. Ketchum? Why are you doing this?", Misty asked her with an uneasy feeling.

She replied, "Actually, I have to talk you on an very important issue, and this shouldn't spread outside", plainly. Then she pointed her to sit on the bed beside her(Delia).

After that, she begin, "What do you think of my Ash?". Misty cocked her head up in suprise."What! Ash!". "Just answer me truthfully", she requested in true determination. Misty gasped. She replied, "He is my friend. Not just a friend but the first ever best friend that I never had".

Delia asked, "No no, I am asking you, do you romantic relations with him?". Misty was shocked. Her face was red in now.

Then again she begin sheepishly, "I know that you love him, by the way you speak about him, by the way you look at him and by the reaction that you do when he sees you. There is no doubt that you do but I need to hear through my own ears about it"

Misty was blushing more brightly by the praise of her appearance for her son. However Misty timidly said, "y...ye..yes..I do love him". At her answer, Delia jumped in joy as she hugged her affectionately and said, "I knew it. From the first day when I saw you, I knew that you are the perfect for him". After all other quarries, she opened the curtains and opened the door.

As they came out, Misty saw Brock with intrigue of questions for her. Brock charged at her but he stoppedmas he got the first glance of Ash in Tia form. This time she(he) wore a white sleeveless and strapless skirt with pink margin at the sides. "WOW! you are looking very beautiful" Brock said as he hovered his eyes over her(his) new look.

 **In next chapter there will be some hentai, so if you want me to continue, then I want to see at least 10 likes on my story**

 **Error updated:- 22 Aug 2015**


	4. A new era

**Pokemon(ash) and his romantic adventurous events**

Disclaimer:- I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information**_

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

RECAP

As they came out, Misty saw brock with intrigue of questions for her. Brock charged at her but he stoppedmas he got the first glance of Ash in Tia form. This time she(he) wore a white sleeveless and strapless skirt with pink margin at the sides. "WOW! you are looking soo beautiful" brock said as he hovered his eyes over her(his) new look.

* * *

To hide misty's blush, which occurred due to Tia's mother, she added herself into the conversation, "Where did you get this cool dress?" in little surprising tone. Tia said in mock tone as being so forgetful, "Misty, you have so poor memory...you forgotten that I can change anything related to me".

However misty couldn't pay any attention to that as Mrs ketchum arouse and interrupted them by saying, "OK OK,(also clapping her hands) it's bed time. You all should get to sleep." in high pitch tone to them. "OK Brock, you can sleep in the guest room, Misty you will sleep in Tia's room. (smiling at her)". At this Misty blushed a little as she knew at she wanted to tell her. After all other work, each one gone to their respective rooms.

[In Delia's room]

 _I just wish that she somehow manages to confess her love to him_ she thought with her desire that her only son/her also could make his/her family.

[In Tia's room]

"Okay Misty, you can sleep on the bed. I and pikachu will sleep on the floor", Tia said as she(he) pulled out a matrix(sorry for the wrong spelling) and pulled down to the floor. Pikachu was blushing at the thought of sleeping with her. After that she(he) stayed still and a light started to glow on her(his) clothes, then the clothes changed into a pink night dress. Then she(he) finished with her(his) temporary bed, she(he) motioned for pikachu to lay by her(his) side. Then she pulled out the blanket onto them. By that time, Misty was already snoozing on the bed.

In the middle of the night, pikachu woke up suddenly, his mind was feeling with the thoughts that he never had.

 _Wow! I am sleeping with the girl who is almost an angel. If I could somehow make love with her, that would be my final wish. But it would never come into reality_ he thought saddened a bit.

But, as soon as he finished, a growl was came from his stomach indicating he was hungry even though he had lot of food in the dinner. With this, Tia woke up unpleasantly and rubbed her(his) eyes in realisation as to what was happening. "Pikachu, what happened? Why are you awake at this time?", she(he) asked a bit uncertain but as a growl of hunger came from pikachu which made him shy, she understood.

"Oh! You are hungry. But if I go to the kitchen now, every one will be worried and I don't have anything in my bag to feed you.", she(he) finished. Then a louder growl came from the same source and depressed him.

She(he) thought for a while about what she could do. Then an idea came but it was rather embarrassing one. She(he) looked to the electric type and asked, "are you really very hungry?" burly. He nodded. By that conformation, she looked into herself. She was feeling shy but she knew that she need to help her friend. "would you like to have milk?" she(he) asked in little blushing.

"Pika pi pikachu(yeah, I would love to)". Little bit of confused as from where she(he) will bring the milk. So she(he) started to open her first two or there buttons to reveal her breasts with a with white colour bra, covering it. Pikachu was blushing intensively at the view of her(his) heavenly chests. "Pikachu, come here", she(he) comanded. As he came near to her(him), she(he) wrapped him like he was her(his) new born baby. Then she(he) unfolded right cup of the bra. "Pikachu, suck my nipple to get my milk.", she(he) directed him.

Pikachu slowly moved his head to her(his) breast and started to suck it. _Wow! This is the most delicious thing I have ever had._ Thought pikachu. He started to suck her harder which eventually laid her to moan her.

She keep it as low as possible it would disturb the sleeping beauty on the bed! But Misty's were same sensitive in her sleeping form also. As she turned and opened her eyes, she was shocked. She was also embarrassed as she saw Tia was breastfeeding pikachu. This embarrassment was also followed by her(him).

"What are you doing?", Misty asked, still blushing of her(his) scene. "Actually, pikachu was feeling very hungry and i didn't have anything to feed him, so i got an idea of feeding my milk.", she finished. Pikachu was also over due to his tummy was filled. He was happy and went back to sleep. She(he) also covered her chests with her bra and hooked up the buttons. Misty was still amazed by her(his) action. She was about to pounder onto it but she(he) switched off the lights and went back to sleep.

* * *

[In altomare](in the 9:00am)

Latias was making her usual round to patrol the city in her invisible mode but she suddenly heard a familier voice which she can't ignore. Latias, please return to the secret garden at once .

She repiled, Ok brother, I am coming fast. with her aura. As she reached, she was Bianca and lorenzo were alread present looking at the glowing soul dew. "La latias la la tias(what happened? What you called me so urgent ?", she asked worriedly. Please take me to Ash. I don't have much time left, so please hurry. He replied. She blushed at the name of her secret crush. However, Bianca noticed and whispered in mock tone, "At last you are going to meet your love" with a smile. She reddened even more. She could not able to bear that any more, so to not have any more embarrassment, she quickly grabbed the dew in an handkerchief and went towards her destination.

"SAY HELLO FROM US ALSO" she yelled and waved her hand on the air to denote bye.

* * *

[In the pallet town]

Everyone woke up in time and surprisingly Tia, the girl form of ash also woke up in same time. This may be due to her(his) increase in maturity. They all gathered in the dining room.

"Now I am turning back to ash", she(he) announced earnestly. She(he) didn't like to be in her(his) girl form, sumever it is fun, she didn't like it.

Then again the smae light glowed and her(his) form again changed. As the light faded, there stood a 15 years old boy with his boxers and with his signature hat. "It feels good to be back", he said as he took a long breath in and out. Misty was blushing at his sight as she remembered her chat with his mom.

She immediately moved he head as to not be noticed by him. "Breakfast is ready, come and enjoy it.", Mrs Ketchum said to the group.

They came and sat on the chairs.

As they were about to start, they heard a door bell. " coming ", Mrs Ketchum said to the unknown person. As Mrs Ketchum reached and opened the door, she and the spectators from the table looked at a very familier girl.. She wore a green shirt and white shorts, auburn boys cut hair .

"BIANCA", they all shouted in bewilderment.

Mrs Ketchum let the girl enter into the house. However, she nodded side ways indicating 'no'. " oh! Latias", Ash suggested as only Latias only possed the ability of telepathy. Latias was feeling happy as her love had remembered her.

She quicked ran towards him and hug him fiercely with all the warmth that she had for him, resting her head on his chest. He also returned her hug, automatically.

However, at this sight, misty was full of jealousy. She wanted to tear off that moment and she was about to but stopped as ash started to ask her a question. "Why you have came here Latias?", he asked, confused to see her here. She quickly broke apart. Then she took out something which was covered by a cloth. As she unwrapped it, a glowing ball of jewel.

" What! Why you brought the soul dew?" But stopped as a familier voice was ringing in his head. Ash, pick up my soul dew he requested. Others couldn't understand why Ash was starring at it. "Ok", he replied. Then he grab hold it with his two hands and then suddenly the light glowed more brightly but stopped after one or two seconds which left itself and an immobilized Ash. Everybody freak out as he was standing like a statue. However, they moved forward Ash, Latias stopped them by spreading her hands sideways.

[Inside the soul dew]

Ash could see the scenery was dark blue all over. And he could see himself and the latios. "Why you have called me Latios? Is everything ok?", he asked worriedly. Latios replied, " I called you because i need your help" calmly as possible as he could in that situation.

Ash immediately asked willingly, "How can I help you". It was his habbit of helping anyone whether risking his life or not. Latios was glad that he wanted to help him. "I want you to free my soul dew. As I became weak, I cannot maintain the peace and harmony in the altomare, so I want you to be the next guardian of Altomare." , he finished.

Ash was flabbergasted as he was giving him the responsibility of peace in altomare. However he also need to tell something before taking it. "Latios...I..I.I am not a human", Ash bluntly said. Latios was shocked, he never expected this answer from him. " What! That neans you are a pokemon.", he asked still shocked and confused. "Actually, I can live as any human or any pokemon irrespective to gender and age.". Latios was getting shock after shock. Then a silence flew over for 10 seconds.

Latios begin, "Ok, that's great." He paused. Then again began, "Please surround your aura in the soul dew and free me, please".

" Ok, I will", Ash replied. Then he called the dominant power that he possessed to fill up the dew. It was hard but he somehow managed and put his aura inside. Then suddenly it bursted out. He panicked as he felt that he over filled it. Howerer Latios smiled and hovered around him.

"Thank you. Now the next half of the misery will be told by the dew. As soon as he finished, the jewel started to rebuild it. Now the coloration was purple-blue with addition of teal colour. Then it went straight inside of him and unconscioused him. Last thing he know before being unconscious, Latios told him that to keep them world evil free and make his sister happy.

[Outside the soul dew](Meanwhile)

"So why did you come here", Misty asked, breaking the ice of the air. _" My brother told me to bring his soul dew to Ash and it was very urgent" she telepathically_ replied.

"Wow! How can we here you without moving your mouth?", Mrs Ketchum yelped while asking curiously. " _I am communicating with you through telepathy"_ she replied. Delia was surprised. Then again silence came down untill the soul dew started to glow again. "What is happening", Misty and brock asked unison. As the finished, the soul dew vanished from the existence. After that Ash slowly started to open his eyes. His head was paining as if Misty had beaten him wirh her mallet. And he was now burdened with a new task of being a guardian of the world.

After some more minutes, he came to normal. "So what happened there", Brock asked as he was worried about his friend. He replied calmly, " Actually, he wanted me to free his soul dew so that he could live peacefully in the next world.".

" _What! Then what will be of Altomare?"_ , Latias asked shook him fiercely. " Don't worry Latias, now I became the guardian of the altomare and the world", answered her reassuringly. "What do you mean by that", Misty asked in confused. " his powers were now too low to maintain the peace, so he needed a person with the purest aura to release him from it", he finished.

" _How will you protect the world? You are just a human, right"_ , she asked openly. At Brock and Misty winked their eyebrows. " Actually, I am not a human", he paused. Latias's jaws droped down by his speech. Then again continued, "I am not pokemon also. I can lead live in pokemon or in human life irrespective of gender or age."

 **Please guys, like my story. I will continuously make changes to correct the errors**

 **So, please kindly, tell that me in the comments**


	5. Unexpected revelation

, **Pokemon(ash) and his romantic adventurous events**

Disclaimer:- I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information**_

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

RECAP

After some more minutes, he came to normal. "So what happened there", Brock asked as he was worried about his friend. He replied calmly, " Actually, he wanted me to free his soul dew so that he could live peacefully in the next world.". " _What! Then what will be of Altomare?"_ , Latias asked shook him fiercely. " Don't worry Latias, now I became the guardian of the altomare and the world", answered her reassuringly. "What do you mean by that", Misty asked in confused. " his powers were now too low to maintain the peace, so he needed a person with the purest aura to relerease him from it", he finished. " _How will you protect the world? You are a human"_ , she asked openly. At Brock and Misty winked their eyebrows. " Actually, I am not a human", he paused. Latias's jaws droped down by his speech. Then again continued, "I am to a pokemon also. I can lead live in pokemon or in human life irrespective of gender or age."

* * *

Latias showed astonishment to all and mentally jumped up with joyed as she learnt that her secret crush qnd her only love, was also a pokemon, to some extent. She was about to ask or say something but interrupted by Ash's mother.

"Well, you all should visit Professor Oak. He wanted to see you and he also have some questions on regarding something.", she implied as he saw Misty's face was red hot due to jealousy and due to Ash presence, which immediately boosted the mantle cheeks.

Brock added, unknowingly, cooling Misty, "Yeah, its been long time that Ash haven't met him.". So they all agreed, they all went off for Professor Oak along with a new companion, Latias

As they were on the way, latias asked about every different pokemon which saw. Mainly got the answers from Brock and Ash. As the reached in the middle of the way, Ash remembered something,

"By the way" Ash started to speak, turning ro Latias "You can transform into any human body as you like but you can't speak like them, right". Latias nodded. It was true, she could transform into a human but can't speak. This is a huge loss as a human.

" So I am thinking of giving you the ability to speak like a human". This fact startled everone in surprise. If this could be true, she would be the luckiest Latias in the world. As he said, he placed his right hand onto the head of her. Then his hand from the wrist to the fingers glowed in bright yellow color which in gulped her within.

After some time, the light faded reveling her in same physical state."Latias, try to say something. ", he asked. On the other hand, Latias was curious to test but was limping because she was worried about how would her voice be sound. "I can speak", she whispered very low, even lower to be captured by the human ears but she could.

She heard a sweat voice coming from her.

Then again she tried but now with confidence, 'I can speak.", very much audible to all. Everyone was surprised, even ash. "Wow! It is far better than I expected", Ash said in surprise.

" I think, I should also change my human form. It is not fitting according to the voice. After all, this is Bianca's form." They all nodded. She then morphed herself into a bright light, much like Ash's. Then it faded, leaving a beautiful figure.

She had long auburn hair, tied into one ponytail, that cascaded and flowing around her gracefully with two parts sticking up like horns. She wore a sleeveless green shirt that hugged her curves nicely, skinny jeans and some white sandals. Her skin was flawless, and her eyes were a deep golden-brown color. She was the second most beautiful girl in that they had ever seen. Ash, much to their much surprise, was blushing at her heavenly body.

 _Wow! Ash is blushing at me, I think this body is doing its job perfectly_ Thought Latias and give a smile to him. His heart becoming fluttering up.

All this were seen by Misty, who was puffing hot steam from her ears, and Brock from behind. Misty's temper was now like an angry garadoes rampaging here and there. She was about to beat Latias in a pulp but Brock however managed to stop her. His expressions for Latias's new form was weird.

At last, they reached the research lab. For mew's sake, if they stopped again in the middle of the way, then a quarrel was sure to be held by Misty and her rival of affection!

As they reached the door and knocked it. Professor came out. "Oh! Ash m'boy. How are you?" He asked. It also took a notice of increase of Ash's hight and the present of a new friend. They came in with the answer.

"I see, you have grown taller than your age. It is not generally seen." They all sweat dropped except professor, who was walking in front of them, guiding them.

As they reached the yard, full of pokemons, unbeknownst to them, they all saw a devastating scene.

Gary's Garadoes and Arcanine, whom Professor Oak easily recognised, were rampaging like nuts. There and there they could see fire, which came to conflagration. On the other hand, they saw some water and ice type pokemons were actings like fire extinguishers.

"Gary! What's happening over here?" Samuel asked. His face was getting hotter and hotter due to the massive destruction, they were witnessing. It took him several years to built the research center, but due to his offensive Gary, it was ruining up.

"Gramps, I... I was just preparing for the Johto league, So I was training hard with them. But it seems that they are overwhelmed by the anger.", he started. he didn't find any words in his tongue-tiled state.

"We should do something to stop them.", asked Latias. Gary noticed her and was blushing into red but it quickly gone due to current situation. " _Ash, we should go and Help them."_ , she asked him again, but telepathically.

Ash thought for a while. _If I help them, they will know my secret._ His mind stopped as a large tree fall as it was fried into crisp. He quickly reacted at this sight. If Ash didn't help them , they would become unwelcomed members of Arceus in the heaven!

"Ok guys, I will help them.", Ash said as he jolted towards to the rampaging creatures. he was now full determined, he need to do something to save them. He also telepathically told Latias that she need not to come until the situation turns wrong.

"But Ash, how will you help them", Gary asked, in opposite to his manners. As far as his knowledge, he know that Ash was just a normal kid, with a large heart for everyone, but he didn't know that he can also risk his life to save his friends.

"He knows", misty finished as she was eager to see a new form of Ash. His eyes bulged out in surprise.

As he came near to the location, he made a very high jump, very very high jump. Not even a Rapidash can do so. Every pokemon and human except Misty, brock and pikachu were amused.

As he raised, his body starts to glow and was morphing into a relevant pokemon. Now he is a large avian Pokémon with predominantly blue plumage and large wings said to be made of ice. He also has a head crest that consists of three, darker blue rhombus-shaped feathers on its forehead and circular red eyes. His beak is short and gray, and his long, thin legs are gray. He has a long, streamer-like tail that is longer than his body and the same shade of blue as his crest.

"WHAT! ASH IS A ARTICUNO!", Gary exclaimed in shock. Even professor's jaws were dropped down. This was a rare sight for them to see Gary in such baffled state.

As he reached at the top for better interpretation, he started to make coordinates for his success. He was quick. He calculated and flew off for the rescue.

As he reached at the largest place of ignition, he opened his beak, a ball of icy power was developing. Everyone was anxious about the moves that Ash will going to use.

As it developed, a thick blast of icy beam came out. The moment it touched the ground, it freeze. Whether or not if there was any fire. Then he moved, everything covered with large crystals of ice.

Likewise, he also done the same for two or thee pairs of fire. But as he finished, he heard the sound of fire spin attack, charging towards him. He quickly back fliped to dodge it. Now he was becoming angry. A little vein of anger was collected at his forehead.

How can they do this to the savior, who was washing their sins, was been attacked by that violating creatures.

"Articuno, Arti arti cuno ti ar cuno articuno(What are you doing? I am helping and you are killing me.)", he shouted at them. Below the ground, those who can't understand pokespeech, they are left out but those who understand, they were quite freaked.

Then the atrocious pokemon begin with an attack, to answer his question. He opened his mouth and let a green color deathly flame coming out of it.

"He is using dragonbreath attack at him", Oak said to them. Gary was limping at the power of his pokemon. He also used it before but this extent of power he had never seen before. He then concluded that probably, his anger boosted his power.

Articuno dodged it by turning at a side swiftly. Now it was his turn to attack. As he charged towards the garadoes, his wings glowed into a brilliant white light. Then he hit him, first with his right wing, then with his left wing as he reversed his direction and again with his right wing.

"Wow! Ash is using Metal wing attack at him", Brock said as he was fascinated with his moves.

Soon Garadoes fainted and laid on the ground with pain. Now Gary's arcanine came from the back. He was more well trained than Garadoes, so he came at the field with fury and proud. " Arrcaaninee. Arca canine nine.(He was weak for you, but you will not able to stand a chance with me, though you are a legendary)", Arcanine said much like gary's arrogant and with overconfident voice.

Articuno didn't reply, he wanted to finish it off as fast as he could. Ash's wings started to glow in dazzling blue colour and then he flapped his wings. then a very strong gust of winds, swirling in the centre and it shot towards Arcanine.

He was really quick for Arcanine to react without his senses. A moments later, he became unconscious.

Then he turned towards Gary and pointed his large wings to his pokemons, first and then to his pokeballs. This indication directed him to put back his pokemons to their pokeballs. So Gary did.

Surely, he would not understand his pokespeech to get his instructions, so Ash did.

Then he landed on the ground with grace and closing his wings. Then he transformed into his human male form.

Professor was now half intrigued and half never knew that Ash could transform into a pokemon, himself.

As he was about to relax after that tiddy terror, Latias jumped onto him. This made him fall on his back,in reflex, holding Latias tightly. They were now on top of each other. Their faces were few centimeters away from each other. At this made Gary and Misty to jealous in fury.

Gary was jealous as his affection was in the embrace of Ash. He would never confess to others. Misty as jealous as she thought that Latias all done this trick plan.

As they opened their eyes, their faces became as red as latias's wings. However she able to roll herself apart from him but the blush didn't wanted to go, so it stayed for a minute. Then, after lot of inner effort, it gone.

They stood up, cleaning their dress. Everyone looked at them in embarrassed manner. There was silence flowed until professor Samuel Oak broke the ice with his question.

"Ash I have some questions, will you give me the answers?", Oak asked him in great expeditions but he rejected for time being as he had a hard day compared to other

 **guys, please vote for any one with you all want ash to have sex**

 **A) Latias**

 **B) Misty**

 **First five votes will be counted, so please make wise decision**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. So please vote everyone in the comment**


	6. Dark night rises

**Pokemon(ash) and his romantic adventurous events**

Disclaimer:- I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

A/N

 _ **Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information**_

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

* * *

 **Voting result:- Latias- 5 and Misty- 0**

 **Actually I am a great fan of pokeshipping than altoshipping. But for my readers, I will right lemons between Ash and Latias(human form).**

 **But sorry to say, I already started to write the story before poll end. So I will write it in the next chapter.**

 ***Bowing thousand times***

* * *

RECAP

"Ash I have some questions, will you give me the answers?", Oak asked him in great expeditions but he rejected for time being as he had a hard day compared to other.

* * *

"I can't wait any longer for it, I am so excited!", he asked again with the best possible face, he could made. " Ok, go on", he replied in bugged voice.

At last he agreed! Gary was little intrigued at his remarkable transformation.

"Well, then tell me first, where are you come from?", professor asked while taking a notepad in his hand. Ash sweatdropped. He he didn't want to deal with this kind of questions as after the bad experiences of previous lives(1).

"Can you ask something else?", Ash asked, as to change the topic. " Ok, then tell me, how are you able to change into a pokemon after being a human?", he asked, diverting the previous question. Now Ash was little annoyed as Professor Oak was cooking the same dish using different utensils and methods!

The gripped his fist and spoke, "I don't want to answer this kind of questions to a professor or anyone related to that profession." in a high and hard voice with a taste of cold grief in them. Misty noticed, a tear invaded out of his eye. So she put a hand of sympathy on his shoulder for assurance.

" But why don't you want to answer this questions", Gary asked as Ash screamed at his gramps like as if he asked his life to give him. Ash gave him a dark glare which really horrified him. He backed a two or three steps at this.

But eventually, he told, "You will not understand Gary." he paused. Gary looked a him, he was confused at his statement.

After a while, he began, "I have trusted so many of the researchers on my way. I trusted them so much that I could do anything for them. But as they learnt about my secret, their personality changed for life. They became more and more greedy for my powers. And this case is not for one but for maximum of them", he finished. His tears were rolling down on his cheeks heavily in grief as most of the researchers were of his big loyalty.

Oak was surprised, he wondered what kind of powers that he held that turned the professors who were as sweet as ambrosia turned into as bitter as poison! Everyone's jaws down at his speech.

"Ok, if you feel that, then don't tell us.", professor said as to sympathising and reassure the fainted boy.

" I think, its time for me to go.", Ash murmured. It was enough loud to be heard by all.

"Where are you going?", Brock asked, not excepting the answer that he would give. " I am leaving this place and going to settle in some other part of the world.", he replied in depressed tone. Eveyone shocked and made a loud noise.

The pokemons that were playing with there new friends, rushed towards them. Latias quickly hugged ash fiercely with resting her head on his chest. "Don't go Ash, we would not able to live without you.", she said while sobbing on his chest at the fact that her love would go away from her. It was like a pin which was pinched by him, unwantedly in her loving heart.

Misty, from the back came hugged him in the similar fashion. "She is right, you have changed mine, hers and of lots of people's life completely into pleasant.". She also started to cry on his back in same fashion and thinking. For her, Ash was everything. Even she did not become a 'world water pokemon master', she would always be happy, if Ash comforted her. He was the reason, for which, she was still living. If she hasn't met him any day, then, by this time, she would have died, for her crazy sisters.

Brock came and hugged from his left and hugged. " Yes, the are right. You gave me rise for my success. Without you, I would still now maintain the gym rather than follow my dream. It will be hard for me to loose such a good friend", he finished. He was like his own brothers which he never had, actually, he was the key for his dreams, which was locked in Brock's heart, for years.

Tracy from the right hugged him. "Without you I would not able to come here and work with Professor Oak. It had been my dream and passion, without you, impossible", he finished, declaring his presence here.

So, all to gether, everyone considered him as an idol and worshipped him as a true friend, who never left anybody in trouble and helped, as much as he could. He was like an angel, came from the heaven, which a peace harp in his hand, came to help the poor people of the earth.

The surrounding pokemons understood, what was happening, so the gathered around him to stop him from leaving. Ash looked at everyone's face and understood, that this place, indead was different from all other in the world and there will be no question of betraying this time. His eyes were filled up with tears of joy and happiness.

"Ok, I will not leave you all ever in my life.", he declared. Everyone Sprint up with joy. " You all are one of the treasures that I have with me, till now.", he added. _"The other reason of staying here is that I love you two from my deepest heart"_ , Ash thought about Misty and Latias at same time. They were reddened instantly at Latias lover's confession. She somehow, invaded into Ash's mind. Others except Ash couldn't understand the reason of Latias's face colour change. Misty was having the same question about her.

While our heroes were having some laughing season, in another part of the world, just the opposite thing was happening.

 _In someplace near johto_

Giovanni, the notorious leader of the team rocket, was getting fed up with the loss of his every plan. He was becoming weak in name and economic day by day. He was about to give up on his plans of conquering the world but he dropped as his one of the intelligent scientist, came with a orb of glowing jewel.

"Boss, I have made the synthetic orb of power out of some of the strong pokemons. So, if we place it in the DMA of Altomare", he was cut off as Giovanni continued, " then we could rule the altomare and eventually the world.", as he finished, he started to laugh like hounds of hell.

"I just need to do some more tests on it and need to prepare more things. So I need a couple of days more.", he said, bowing in front of his master. " Ok, I accept, but do as fast as you can ", he said and dismissed him.

 _Back with our heroes_

Meanwhile,

There was a loud growl came from Brock and Pikachu. They embarrassed as Ash was the only one who does this sounds for hunger.

"Its almost lunch time. We should go and eat now", professor implied as he pushed the group into the house. Then brock suddenly jumped as he got an idea.

"Ash please, transform into Tia and make food for us", Brock said as he folded his hands in front of him, smiling weirdly. Latias was little surprised. Misty, however had no objections. And others except his current six pokemons, got a shock. Ash sweat dropped.

But he answered, "Brock, if you want me to cook, then I can do in this form also and besides I don't like that.", truing to convince him. But he didn't accepted. He kept on requesting him. So Tracey gave a hand to him, " Yeah Ash, he is requesting you like a baby, so why aren't you following ", he said as he himself was very interested in knowing about his girl form.

Ash knew, he couldn't win over two, so he nodded. Brock jumped up with joy and happiness. Due to his reaction, Tracey thought, _Why Brock is jumping like a mad man, sure, Ash must be very pretty girl._ In wonderly. Gary also wanted to see, but couldn't manifest it due to his ego.

Soon, Ash covered himself with brilliant blue light like before and as it faded away, it left a heavenly angelic woman.

She(he) was same as before, nothing changed. The new ones, who were not aware of her(his) new look, jaws downed. Unable to comment on the new figure. However, professor Oak, broke the ice, after a moment and said, "You are looking very beautiful, Ash" with a delightful smile.

She(he) was felt little offended as they knew that her(his) name cannot be 'Ash'. However, she(he) didn't reflected this on her(his) face and said, "Actually, Now my name is Tia, professor" politely. Tracey and Gary both steped back at the beautiful voice of her(his). So a bright blush was seen on their faces.

"Ok, Get inside and I will cook the food for all", she(he) said with a giggle.

Brock's, Tracey's and Gary's heartbeat increased rapidly. As they all got inside, everyone sat on the chairs in front of the table in the kitchen. Then she(he) gone inside, wore an beautiful apron and got to the work with a humming tune.

As the people and pokemon who were there, listened it, they felt like they were transported to an another world. It was amazing. They didn't want to come out of it but as she(he) stopped, they fell down to the earth. Then, professor Oak, gave her a message, " Tia, professor Elm has given me a pokemon egg, which I suppose to give you ", said, as they opened they eyes, the saw plates were served at their positions. Then they saw plates after plates of food brought by her(him).

"I know that professor Oak, just give it to me, when we are going to leave", she(he) said as she(he) sat on the chair.

Then they prayed for the food and started to eat. As they ate one bite of food prepared by her(him), they felt sumptuous, luxury of the meal. Like before, brock ate like a glutton on her(her) food, but now followed by Tracey.

Gary was also eating hurriedly. His gramps chuckled and said, "Its been a while that I am seeing you eating like this.". He reddened a bit out of embarrassment for his misbehaviour. Others were almost same as before. After a while they finished with eating and sent them to the dish washer.

As they except Gary, came to the living room, Brock with his usual customs was performing to her(him). Everyone sweat dropped except Tracey who was livid on his action. Misty was about to wrecked on Brock's head but stopped as Tracey pushed him apart badly. "Are you ok, Tia", he asked, little blushed but in concerned. She replied happily, " I am ok, I know about brock's rituals. He always do this if he saw any cute women." with a smile. He was now Reddened even more. After that Gary entered but stood still at the glance of Ash in Tia form. But then ,

A sudden struck of pain was felt in the heart of Tia, so she(he) quickly put her hand on the chest and screemed, "AAAAAAA" and screeched.

Everyone stood still but Tracey asked, "What happened Tia?", in anxiously. As she(he) was about to answer, she(he) fainted out of pain. She was falling on her(his) back, but Gary catched her(him). His right hand was holding her(him) head while his left hand was clutched to her(his) legs. He actually caught her(him) in bridal style. Everyone stared at him but he didn't noted. His full view was on Tia's.

One the other hand, Brock twitched nightmare on the floor and thought, _Gary is so lucky. If I could get a single part of him._ bitterly. He was feeling like a hell nightmare there, and extremely jealous about him. But nothing could be done by him, luck was favouring someone else.

 **Please like and review on it. Please**


	7. Adventure and confession

**Pokemon(ash) and his romantic adventurous events**

Disclaimer:- I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

A/N

 _ **Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information**_

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

* * *

RECAP

As they except Gary, came to the living room, Brock with his usual customs was performing to her(him). Everyone sweat dropped except Tracey who was livid on his action. Misty was about to wrecked on Brock's head but stopped as Tracey pushed him apart badly. "Are you ok, Tia", he asked, little blushed but in concerned. She replied happily, " I am ok, I know about brock's rituals. He always do this if he saw any cute women." with a smile. He was now Reddened even more. After that Gary entered but stood still at the glance of Ash in Tia form. But then ,

* * *

A sudden struck of paim was felt in the heart of Tia, so she(he) quickly put her hand on the chest and screemed, "AAAAAAA" and screeched. Everyone's attention, dragged towards her, but Tracey asked, "What happened Tia?", in anxiously. As she(he) was about to answer, due to intensity of the pain, leaded her(him) to faint out. She was falling on her(his) back, but Gary grabbed her(him). His right hand was holding her(his) head while his left hand was clutched to her(his) legs. He actually caught her(him) in bridal style. Everyone stared at him but he didn't noted. His full concentration was on Tia. One the other hand, Brock twitched nightmare on the floor and thought, _Gary is so lucky. If I could get a single part of him._ bitterly.

Everyone in the room was cautious with anxiety about her(his) condition. Gary was sitting near to her(his) sofa. She(he) was motionless like idle.

After some more minutes have passed, she(he) slowly opened her(his) eyes. Everyone gasped in relief. But Gary was first one to react, "Tia, are you ok?", he asked worriedly. In response, she(he) hold his face gently and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Then and there, his face turned into cherry red color, due to the small tingle, sent by her(him). " For helping me, Gary", she(he) said with aa bright smile.

Then she(he) stood up and started to walk but trembled as she(he) steped one or two. This time Brock hold her by his two hands. "What's happening to you? Are you not well?", he asked. She replied with a faint smile, "Actually, I became weak after that incident, so I am trembling.". " But what made you happen that?", Tracey asked eagerly as to his his friend. "Its little complicated for me to make you understand, but one thing I can tell you, the world is again in danger and it is the one of the biggest in the history of the creation of the world.", she finished and transformed into Ash. Everybody stared at him bad. For a moment, they forgot that he can change gender and form also.

What he is telling about? How does he got the information about the terror of the world? We all gust have to see it.

He faced his friends and said, "Come on guys, we need to head back" in little depressed voice, his cheerfulness was totally washed of after that. Everyone nodded but, as they were proceeding, Tracey from the back, came from a room, with a olive green coloured egg, in a egg container.

"Here it is Ash, which was told by Professor Elm to give you", he spoke to him,subconsciously, he coined the term 'Ash', as seeing his face instead of 'Tia'. Which also saved him from the beatings from him.

So, he took the egg from Tracey and went on to his home, along with his friends.

* * *

 _At the Giovanni's Headquarter_

The place was very quite as ordered by there boss for his scientists to work.

Meanwhile, Jesse, James and Meaouth, entered the boss's room. Then Giovanni pressed a button and covered the room with a glass layer for soundproofing the room. "What the hell people I have for my service", he shouted form the desk, smashing his fist on it, to the trio.

They startled. But James replied, " Sorry sir, Please just give us our one last, we promise that this time, we will not fail.", he apologized and put forth his request. "Ok, I am giving you all a last chance but if you all failed this time, you all will never show your face to me.", Giovanni screamed that them sharply.

The trio sweat dropped with fear. Not expecting this kind of reaction. "So, what is the task?", meaouth asked while rubbing his hands. " You told me that, there is a boy with a strong pikachu.", he began and paused. The trio nodded. "So, your task is to capture the pikachu, even if you have to kill his trainer. You can take the necessary equipments, you have my permission.", he finished. "Ok boss, this time, we will not fail", they said unison and ran straight to the gate, as it opened, the they marched to accomplish their mission.

Giovanni, as they went, he gave a evil grin and thought, _If they fail, I then don't have to see their faces again and if they accomplish, that pikachu can be a part for my big project_

Then there was loud evil laughs from Giovanni, thinking that, any way, his victory is for sure.

* * *

 _Back with our heroes_

They came back home, it was barely 9'o clock at night. They finished their dinner, cooked by his mother which pleased him. As they finished their dinner and showed his egg to his mom, then, she asked,

"Brock, you can take the this floor guest room", delia said, turning towards him, which he nodded. Then she turned towards Latias and instructed, " Latias, you can take the upper guest room", she finished but was interrupted by Ash.

"Can Latias sleep with me? I need to have some serious talk with her which can't be done tomorrow.", he requested with a dull tone. By this time, his mother knew that when he used dull tone with a request, that means that the subject is very serious. So she nodded without any objection. Then she turned to Misty and she she about to say, she was cut off by her, "I know where I have to go", there was a bit of sadness in her voice. She also felt sorry for her as she also wanted to put her and ash together in a room.

As the got their instructions, the approahed towards their destiny. When Ash, along with his egg, latias and Misty was moving up the stairs, several thoughts were coming into Misty's head but one thing in common, _why he called Latias into his room? Does he feels the same for her which I feel for him? If its true, I would not able to live peacefully entire my life.._ She was sweat dropping every moment with fear.

Naturally, no one wants her or his first love to br get ruined, so it makes sense.

As they reached, Latias and pikachu entered first while Ash came in while closing the door from the back. On the other hand, when Misty was about to enter into her room, she noticed that the opposite door was closed, so she put her ear on the door to listen to the inner conversation

 _ **Inside Ash's room**_

As they entered, Ash placed his egg on the study table to be safe. Then his voice changed to seriousness. He turned to them and said, "I need to have some serious talk about something, with you". She startled but pikachu remained same as he knows his master's habbits. He motioned them to sit on the bed along with himself.

 _ **Outside Ash's room**_

Misty's heartbeat fastened. She thought, _I think, its over me. I have no chance left._ With turmoil, leaking a small drop of tear from her eye. Then also, she stayed to conform her suggestion.

 _ **Inside Ash's room**_

"What...what do you want to talk", she was stammering and Little reddened as she was thinking about something which she wanted to her from him, as a long desire. "It is about saving the world from the destruction.", he paused. The ones who are inside, fall dramatically backward and outside, listening to them, jaws dropped in amusement.

However, he continued, "Well, you all know that in the afternoon, after the lunch, I got a sudden pain in my heart which made unconscious for time being. What actually happened due to the fact that I am connected to the earth, if anything bad will happen, then I get a signal to protect it." He stopped. Their eyes became comically huge. Then there was silence for a while untill it was broken by pikachu. "Pikapi pi pikachu chupika kachu pikachu(Ash, they why this you didn't feel when we were on the new islands or sinamoti islands or something like that?)", he asked as he was confused. Latias aslo had same kind of questions as she saw him in the altomare.

 _ **Outside Ash's room**_

 _Oh! Ash had to tell this to her. Well it seems that nothing is that serious will occur._ She thought as she felt little relief from the depressing thoughts that she had but stayed as she want to learn about the topic which is being tought inside. Eventually she had to know.

 _ **Inside Ash's room**_

"I felt this readings before but it was first time that the reading is so high which lead me to unconsciousness. This is reason why I was so eager to visit new islands and to sinamoti islands, so that I could save the world.", he answered. They all were listing to him very closely. Then Latias raised a question, "So, what we should do now?", she asked as she hadn't any opportunity for doing such massive task. So he politely replied, " We are heading back to Altomare. Tomorrow. ", his eyes were closed while speaking but now opened as he finished. " WHAT!", she exclaimed but quited immediately as she noticed pikachu was sleeping right by her side. "Yes, we are going back to your home.", he said happily. She smiled with joy and happiness.

" Now about the sleeping arrangements, you will sleep on the bed with pikachu and I will sleep on the floor.", he stated. Now latias became little offended as she knew that the extra mattresses have been given for dry cleaning. She argued, "No, you should sleep on the bed. I always sleep on the grass of the secret garden, so it would be better on this floor.". " No, you should sleep on the bed as you have travelled from altomare to here, it was a long way and on the other hand I slept in more worse conditions, so it will be fine for me.", he argued with a little raised voice.

Actually neither of them wanted their friend to be in trouble because of their comfort.

Suddenly Latias's mind bulb glowed, she commanded, "If you are going to sleep, then it will be on the bed even if I need to share.". Ash blushed.

 _ **Outside Ash's room**_

Misty was shocked. But she somehow managed to keep quite. She then thought briefly, _What! Ash and Latias will sleep in same bed. I haven't got a chance of doing this. Its all over for me now._ She then again let a hot tear to let out from her eye. Then she moved from there and commerced towards to her room. "I just hope that Ash stays happy with her", she murmured bitterly though for good reason.

 _ **Inside Ash's room**_

He hasn't slept with a girl with such an close distance for centuries but now he had to. Then, suddenly asked, "You know, I want to tell you something.", blushing. She was stammering. For the time being, ash also could not understand. So, he queried, " What do you want to tell me? ", plainly. " I...I..I love you", she muttered slowly, now deep blushing. Ash shocked. He had somewhat expressions of happiness and depression. "What!", he exclaimed. He was happy for a moment and then tears starts to roll out of his eyes down by his cheeks. Latias sensed that some sorrow emotion was coming from him. "Why do you love me? 'Cause for my powers.", he said furiously but maintained his volume while speaking, gripping a fist in his hand. Every bit of anger was sketched on his face. "No, never. I loved you as you have saved my life, being a stranger. There are few people in the world who are such selfless.", she said " this is the reason why I kissed you at the pir." blushed in red colour. By listening this, his heart fluttered with joy. He came closer and hugged her fiercely, resting his head on her shoulder, "oh! Thank you latias. You don't know what gift you have given me, which I wanted for centuries, but I got now". "What for centuries! Then what is your age?", Latias asked as she looked straight into his eyes, his eyes were glowing like thousands of stars gathered in one place. "Can you ask later", he asked, not wanted to deal with the huge complicated topic. Then their faces were of few centimeters away from each other. Latias pushed herself up to reach to his height and planted a kiss on his lips.

Latias was now _**KISSING**_ Ash. It was a passionate one. It went on for few minutes untill latias asked for entrance to his mouth. So he opened gracefully. She also opened his mouth for his entrance. Both were now tasting each other's mouth water. After some time, they broke appart making a thin strip of saliva which glittered in the light.

Now latias embraced her hands around his neck, pulling herself more. "Ash, I have a longing wish. Will you make it successful?", she asked quietly. As he heard, he immediately reacted, " I will try my best to fulfil your wish", he said reassuringly. So she smiled and replied, "I want a baby.", she finished. He was shocked.

Obviously, how can she ask for a baby from him without even marrying him!

" You know, since by brother was passed away after that accident, I have no one to mate", she started to cry secretly, wrapping her face to his shirt. Ash patted her to release her sorrow. Then she continued, "I started to develop love for you but in my heart, but deep in my heart I knew that it wasn't possible as I knew that you are a human. But now I know that you are a pokemon also.", she confessed to him. She was happy to do that.

"But before doing this, I want to clarify somethings, which may hinder in future.", he declared in low voice. Latias gulped. She immediately thought, _What he will going to say. It must be of great importance so he wants to say in first place._ Latias was lost in her own thoughts. Ash waved his hands, to awake her. "Latias", he whispered. Latias fall immediately back to the earth. She looked here and there. " Are you all right ", he asked. "No no...nothing happened", she replied bluntly. His anxiety became down.

" Well, you are not only the person that I ever liked", he paused. Latias saddened a bit, probably she was not only the person. Ash noted her feelings. He continued cheerfully, "You are the one whose confession I accepted.". Latias jumped up with joy but didn't made noise as it was nearly eleven and half at night. She was little confused as to why.

Ash understood her query and trailed on, "I lived in many places with many people. There were people to whom I trusted with my heart and thus fall in love. But as I confessed and told my secret, they immediately turned into cruel, mercilessly, arrogant beings with whom, nobody wants to leave. They all became greedy of my powers, so I cleared their heads and went away as far as I could. I got countless heartbreaks for the most trusted people. So I decided not to deal with these feelings with anyone. And there is one more person with whom I fall in love. I don't know what she thinks of me, but I always have feelings for her", he finished, little sobbed in-between his speech but was comforted by latias. "Can I know, who is that person?",she inquired. " You will know her eventually. "

As the looked at the clock, it was twelve on the clock at night. "Can we start?", she asked timidly as she little blushed which was indicating what she want. Ash understood, " At first, we have to do something about Pikachu.", he implied. Latias knew. So she answered, "I can hypothesis on him" and gone straight to him who was sleeping soundly. Latias's eyes glowed in red and looked straight to him. After sometime, it worked. Then picked him up, opened the door and put him outside. Then she entered inside and said, "he will at any cost not wake up before morning.".

Then she came and hugged him and kissed him on his lips again. After that, she started to unhook all the her clothes on by one untill she became completely naked. His eyes became like dining plates, just staring her beautiful, well shaped naked body. He waa tongue tiled, unable to speak. Now, without wasting any more time, he also took off his clothes. Then there was a sisteen years old boy, completely naked. His erection was rising up quickly untill it became like a rock.

"Wow! Your sexual part is so mature, at first, I will give you a message and then I will start with the main topic", she said and as soon as she finished, she bended down to his lower abdominal part and started to lick his dick. Ash started to mourn in deep pleasure low sound. He kept it as low as it possible. As she finished to lick his outer side, she choked her mouth over his dick. She bobbed up and down her mouth, licking inside with her tongue. _"Does this feel good?",_ she telepathically asked as she was to busy on the current job. "Yeah, you are soo good!", as he finished and latias took out her mouth, white slush of something came from his dick. It darted itself to latias face and her breasts. She moved her hand over the cum, some she took and sampled it, "Oh, it tastes so nice to me!", she exclaimed.

Then she cleaned herself and moved to the bed. She asked to join her for the final finale. He lied on her. He was just staring to her beautiful face. He then asked her the final response, "Are you sure? I mean that even if you know what I love someone else along with you." with concern. She smiled. She hold one of her delicate soft hand on his cheek and said, "I know. You love me and I love you, if you think the same, I have no problem.". She conformed. Then he tried tried to insert his dick into her pussy but it always got slipped away. She giggled and replied, " don't be in a rush, Ash. Let me help you.". As she she said, she hold his dick and put it at the entrance with slightly inserted. Then he pushed it with his full.

As he did, latias bit her lips sharply as not to make any noise and there was small drops of water, formed on her eyes. "Latias, are you ok?, should I put it out?" "No. I am all right, Ash". Then she a bit calmed with slight panting. As he had her confirmation, ash started to dig up and down, with pleasure. This was also enjoyed by latias after some time. Now he bend down, to lick her tits. He licked the right one and massaged the left one. She hold her hands around his neck and started to mourn in pleasure. Then he started to kiss latias on her mouth. This seems to be endless but it ended as hot cum entered inside the vagina of her.

Now, they both were panting after the first big process of life.

"Thanks Ash. You don't know, what prestigious gift, you gave me.", she said as she smiled with joy and happiness for being a mother

" Don't thank me. We love each other and a child should be a proof of that bond", he said happily as he will become a father.

"Now, let me clean everything", he said. Then his hands glow blue in color and everything wiped of into normal, just like before. Now, pikachu was sleeping on the floor, peacefully. Ash and latias oscitationly as the moved to the bed. They led on the bed and gone to deep sleep.

It was one on the clock at night. They only wanted that this remarkable night never exits. It was a clear night with bright moon, on its way to set

* * *

 **I know that I took many days to complete. I was having my exams. I have included lemons in this chapter as I promised.**

 **Please read, review and like my story**


	8. Let the journey begin

**Pokemon(ash) and his romantic adventurous events**

Disclaimer:- I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

A/N

 _ **Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information**_

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

* * *

RECAP

It was one on the clock at night. They only wanted that this remarkable night never exits. It was a clear night with bright moon, on its way to set

* * *

After a happy excited night, a new day started as bright lights penetrating through the gaps of the window curtains. When it hit the eyes of latias, she subconsciously responded but, until, when it started to intensify, she woke up roughly but keeping in mind that Ash was sleeping beside her, so she didn't made any noise nor she disturbed him from his peaceful sleep.

She blushed in pink as she got his glance as she reminded of her moments. Somehow she slowly got down on the floor, tiptoed and walk off the room. After some more minutes, he also woke up, but with an unpleasant felling comming to him. As he put his first glace out, he saw pikachu peeping into him. Then he resonated with 'chaa' with happy smile. He also smiled and patted this first partner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Latias had finished her cleaning and dressing herself in the bathroom and came down. She noticed that Misty, brock and Ash's mom were working in the kitchen. "Good morning everyone", she wished them. " same to you", Delia replied. Brock also nodded but Misty just frowned and went back to her work. _Only this morning is not good for me_ she thought. Latias didn't mind it. She gone towards the kitchen and asked then that if they need any help or not. They didn't need it as they almost finished, so she decided to arrange the breakfast table. After a while, they finished preparing everything.

When Ash was coming down through the staircase, he felt the sweet aroma form the food that they made with delicacies and immediately, their was a growl in his stomach.

"Is everything done, 'cause I can't wait any longer", as he said, he rushed to the table. It was like his usual custom, and it never change " It is complete nad we can start", she replied and motioned to everyone to start including pikachu who came after his master gone down to the dining room.

Like always, Ash was eating like a glutton, mugging up everything that is coming in hand, not caring about the anything near to him. Latias sweat dropped with a weak smile. "Does he always eat like this?", she asked to others, little lower as not to disturb him, with confusion. " Yeah, it usual for him", she mocked with a giggle smile, controlling her best to not laugh out loud. Brock and others nodded.

Soon after they finished. Ash's tummy was the the largest, followed by pikachu, who also adoped the habits of his trainer. "Today's breakfast was the best that I have ever eaten here", he commented happily. " Actually, most of it was today was done by Misty for you.", brock replied as he was curios about the reaction that the young trainer will have.

Misty, on the other hand was fluttered in pink shade and looked down, didn't want to contact with ash. Ash was shocked, his eyes were now like the dining plates. He didn't expected it to be told by him because last time when she cooked, she burned up everything and left a back colour residue. He timidly asked, "Did you cook this? Because, last time, when you cooked, when Brock was ill, you messed up everything and ended up with an unpalatable food, only Jessie could eat that", slightly mocking at the the beginning of the question.

Latias looked and noted that the other person whom he loved, was Misty. On the other hand, Misty blushed nodded and " I practiced to cook, with the help of Brock, whenever I got time ", she replied. She still kept her head down, so as to not contact with him.

Ash become happy with a happy smile adorned on his face. He steped in and brought misty closer untill there was no gap between them. "Thank you Misty, for this luxurious meal.", he whispered. Now, Misty reddened even more. " Thank...thank you Ash. But it wasn't the luxurious one", she was stammering at first but smoothened and soothed at the end.

Ash, then leaned at the side and planted a kiss on her cheek. She was shocked up as if hundreds of pikachus were attacking thundervolt at her. All the worrying thoughts that she had yesterday, got vanish from the existence. _That means, he doesn't have that feelings for her. I am soo lucky to get him. Now I need nothing in my world except him._ , was all her thought with a happy smile.

Brock's jaws dropped down, twitching nightmares on the ground as he didn't get any chance of kissing any girl. Delia affectionately smiled. And for Latias, she didn't have and feelings in particular, she was not jealous as she knew that he loved someone else also plus with the fact that she has the ash's gift which she doesn't have till now.

Then they separated.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the Headquarters of Team Rocket**_

One the scientists was running in hurry to his boss. As he entered, His boss asked, "What the heck happened? Why are you running in the corridor?", in sharp and loud voice, unaware of the situation. "Boss... We have finished on working on our project, as you wished. Now, we just need to install it in the DMA. And I have a bounce good news for you.", he stammered at first but continued smoothly in the next part. Giovanni little surprised, what good news he has extra for him.

After some moment, he continued, "the legendary comet, The millennium comet, will pass through the altomare within 2 days, so", at here, he was cut off. " So, that means Jirachi will wake up to absorb that power of that comet and will harnest it for that area.", he said as if he was confused but a hope that his scientist would not give any useless information. "Boss, if we take that energy from it, then we will have more power for our project for altomare and for the world.", he served his speech. At this , gave a evil laugh, 'Muahahahahah' .Then he asked, "Are we ready?", his voice was sharp like a commando. " We all are just waiting for you command ", he implied.

So, Team Rocket's boss pressed a button on it and started to speak, " ATTENTION, all of you, ready the equipments and load it in the ships, our next stop is Altomare". Then he pressed another button. It opened a door, hided in the wall. He stood and marched to the exit. As he came out, a fighter jet like plane which stood in open. Then he rode on it and blasted off to the destination.

* * *

 _ **With our heroes**_

As they finished, their both faces were red as latias wings. They looked at the sides so that they do not have any further humiliation.

After some time, all came to normal.

"So, what is our today's plan? Huh?", brock asked as he wanted to break the tension of the air. Ash quickly became serious as it was a really serious topic for him.

" We need to go back to the altomare.", he stated. Everyone was surprised by his sentence except Latias and Pikachu. Their eyes were widened as it was an unusual topic for discussion for them. "Why do we need to head back to Altomare?", Misty asked innocently.

When Ash was about to answer, Latias came in front of him and said in behalf of him, "There is a serious trouble coming to the altomare which inturnly badly effect the whole earth. So, we need to head back to fix that problem", she finished her monologue to them and turned to Ash and asked, "Am I right?". He smiled at her and replied, " Yeah, you are.".

"So, can we leave now?", Ash beggingly asked the others. He had even told his mother to take care of the egg, that was given to him. The others looked at each other and they replied, " Yeah, we can leave untill you change your un-", at this, she was sharply cut off by Ash ash he yelled at her with with the deep blush. "I KNOW, AND I HAVE CHANGED IT". All the others were just laughing at the instant scene made by small boy.

After some more gossips and given a warm loving hug to his so called mom, they came out of the house.

As they came outside, some acid attacks were done by a pokemon at them. There was a snake like pokemon and another with a spherical shapped violet coloured pokemon along with their masters in a cat shapped balloon. "Ah, you three again!", they all shouted except Latias as she didn't knew who were they.

" Who are they Ash", Latias asked innocently as she didn't have any clue of that situation after she placed her hand on his shoulder. "They are from Team Rocket, the same organization from where Anne and Oakley came from", he quickly infromed. As soon as she got the information, a burning rage was developing inside her. She made a hard fist in one of her hand as she remembered that because of that bitches, her precious brother gave his life to save the city.

It was truly bad for her.

In the balloon, Jesse took out a powerful cannon blaster and pointed at them. Then she spoke, "Today, boss has given us the permission for using these high tech weapons", feeling very proud of herself. Then James added, "Today, we need to get pikachu, whether we need to kill you or not", with wicked smile.

" You won't get Pikachu", Ash screamed at them. "Pikachu, use Thundervolt", he commanded. Then he released a very powerful thundershock wave at them but surprisingly, they didn't felt any shock from him! "We have fixed a high voltage battery, so it can store a high amount of electricity", Meowth said and laugh in triumphant about their success.

On the other hand, Ash grit his teeth. But, team rocket, darted a net boom at Pikachu, faster than Ash could react. Then as the net returned to its place, they encased Pikachu into a transparent closed bowl which was proof from any kind of attack from a pokemon. "Looks like we are now passed in our mission, so we sould head back to the base.", James said to the rest of the team members.

What! Team Rocket won so easily! Will Ash able to save his first partner and the most loyal friend from them? Let's find it out.

"Bayleaf, Cindaquil, Totodile, come out and help me out", Ash said as he tossed the pokeballs in the air, and soon respective pokemons came out from it. " Bayleaf, fire solarbeam, cindaquil, fire fireblast and totodile, fire hydropump attack at the team rock, FAST", he commanded fast at them but the last part of it was in bit stressed. Then they soon prepaired their attacks and launched at them at full strength. But as they were blasted off again, it also thrown pikachu with them. Then they twinkled like a star.

"No", was all could Ash shout and mourn in grief as he failed in rescuing pikachu from them. Now, tears were streaming from his eyes in the loss of his dearest friend. "Don't cry Ash. Don't cry", Latias chanted Ash as she placed a hand of sympathy on him. Then Misty added, " We all know, you purposely didn't give pikachu to them, so we can get his in any time", she cheers him up. Then brock added, "And we all are there to help you, even if you need it or not" with a happy smile. Ash somehow managed to smile ans said, "Thank you All of you" and gave them a group hug.

Then they broken apart and Ash stated, "We don't have much time left with us, so we should be get going". They all nodded. Ash returned all his pokemons in his pokeballs. After that Ash turned into a Latios and Latias turned into her true form. He was the most handsome latios that any pokemon had ever seen. So Latias turned into a deep shade of red which was almost same her wings in her in her cheeks.

He looked at her with intrigued eyes. "Lati latios tios laa(what happened latias, is anything wrong?". She became more reddened but she answered stammeringly, moving her hands rapidly, "Latias tias to tias la la(Actually... Actually...we shouldn't discuss this now, we should focus on Pikachu)". He nodded. Then they lowered themselves down so that their friends could ride them. As they loaded them on their backs, they flown towards the direction from where Jesse and James's body smell was coming.

* * *

 _In the Team rocket Balloon_

They were now very far away from them. Whereas in the bowl, pikachu was trying his best to escape from there. But failed every time. He wa tied now. On the other hand, James and meauth was driving the balloon ans jesse was making a call to the boss. As it connected, "Boss, we got the pikachu and we are now heading back to the base", she said giggling mischievously. However, Giovanni roared from the plane, " Don't take it to the base, take it to Altomare", as it finished, he snapped the call. Jesse confused, _instead of giving praise ro us, he roared at us_ was all her thought.

"Ok, we need to go Altomare instead of the base as it is ordered by our boss", she commanded. Others looked skeptically at her but obeyed and turned their direction to the Altomare.

 **sorry for such a long time update. Actually I am getting bored of this story. But for my fans, I need to.**

 **Today is my happy birthday, so I have posted this update**

 **Then also, please, like, comment and follow my story**


	9. Tragedy comes to Altomare

**Pokemon(Ash) amd his romantic adventurous events**

 _ **Disclaimer:-**_ I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

A/N

Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information.

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

 **Hello readers, Sorry for a late update. I as actually figuring out, how to continue with the story. So, it took a long time for me to update**

 **Please Review my story, as I need to know how I am doing, which will give me some courage to write on with this story**

* * *

RECAP

"Ok, we need to go Altomare instead of the base as it is ordered by our boss", she commanded. Others looked skeptically at her but obeyed and turned their direction to the Altomare.

"We should use our jets, it will help us to reach faster and if in case, we need extra power, we have pikachu", Meowth said but the last part he said while he was staring at the unpleasant arrogant pikachu. So, as they initiated the programme, two jet engine like structures came below from the rocket. When it got ready, it blasted at the ignition which thrusted them to their direction.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with our heroes**

Latios and Latias got the track of them and now were following them. They had covered several kilometers already. Latios however, was sad and depressed as at a loss of his one the closest friend from him and he considered himself for that terror. Latias got that trace of her mate's thoughts and responded then and there, "Latias la latii tiaas(Don't blame yourself for his kidnapping)" in high and angry voice, will angry at thought that Ash have for himself. He was a bit surprised but figured it out who did she know. He nodded sadly with a reply, "Latios la tios tioos(But, I can't help but just feel)". Their human friends didn't understand due to their pokespeech. " What are you all talking about?", Misty asked due to their sudden interaction. So, Ash quickly replied, _"Nothing nothing"_ , not wanted to get a scolding from Misty also. She frowned away but her eyes caught a strange design, adorned on his lower part of his slender neck.

As she narrowed her eyes to get clear view of that strange thing, it looked like a latios' and a latias' wing crisscrossing each other from the middle wich is encircled by a thick golden rim with delicate embroidery on it. When she turned her head onto the Latias' one, she found the same curving on her neck. She didn't knew, what was that, she even didn't noticed before last night. She gasped at the thought, what was that, so she decided to ask someone. "Esp. Esp. brock, can you tell me, what are that markings which are there on Ash's and latias's neck?" she whispered to them while she kept a hand to cover her mouth from the side ways. He didn't hear. So she moved her hands dramatically, just to get his attension. After some trial, he attended.

"Do you know, what are this markings which are there on the Ash's and Latias' neck are?", asked in low voice. He then looked for, what she asked, he found out. His eyes bulged out in surprise. What he was seeing was real or fake! "Mating marks!", he overwhelmingly exclaimed. Then suddenly, Ash and Latias abruptly stopped. " Laaa(What!)", the duo also exclaimed. Misty sweatdropped at the the thought that what did she asked and why they exclaimed horridly.

The lati duos looked at each other's neck to search for that marks. When they find it out, their mouth was slightly opened in surprise. On the other hand, misty was livid up Ash or 'her Ash' was blushing at Latias and the same situation was for him. So she asked brock, "What are these Mating Marks?", sarcastically. Brock winched at her reaction, so he bluntly replied, " Mating Marks are the marks which pokemon have,if they were taken by some other pokemon for breeding. Often, it is done to signify love for each other but it is alsoalso sometime done as a tradition or as that species has come nearly to fade away.", then he looked at a side to avoid Misty's terrible reaction as he knew that Misty and Latias both loved Ash by heart and any one of them would get a sever heartbreak if the other won, so Latias won and Misty loose. And it was.

She was angry, sullen and jealous. Well, angry on herself, sullen for Ash and jealousy for Latias. Tears started to stream from her eyes, down by her cheeks. She knew, she lost already when she witnessed Ash and Latias were sleeping in the same bed and as she didn't acted earlier due to her stubbornness. Her thoughts and feelings were now felt by Ash and latias who finished their check up on each other. To lessen her depression, he began to speak, _."Oh Misty! I know that I and Latias mated each other but it will never stop me from loving you two with my heart"_ , with truth and honesty. Misty astonished. She thought _What! Ash has feelings for me? How? Do Latias knows about this?"_ , as thousands of questions were forming in her head. So Latias chuckled as she got some titbit of her thoughts. _"Don't worry misty, I know as Ash told me earlier before we mated about his love interests, I agreed and now its your choice"_ , she responded quickly. Misty heard a feminine voice rang in her head, this time. She was somewhat shocked and confused. But didn't pounder it much. She was just relieved that she was not alone, she had someone right by her side.

"Ok. I accept you two", she agreed. Latias and Latios were now very have which was easily visible on their face, however Brock was baffled due to a sudden speach. So he asked, " What and why did you say it" as he thought that she just said it vacuously. None the less, she bend her head little down and moved sideways while rationally saying, "I will tell you later" with a suffuse pleasing smile. _There have been something happened which changed the mood of Misty completely, whatever, now she will not beat me up into a pulp_ Brock thought. Then his forehead went into dark with a sweat drop with the thought, what would happen of 'that' thing never happened to her.

On the other hand, Ash floated little higher and started to lick Misty's face with innocence and slightly aster. "Ooh Ash, please stop it...stop it Ash", she said while laughing, trying to not humiliate Ash and she was also trying to move his head apart from her. When he stopped licking, she continued to laugh which brought everyone in the trap of laughter.

* * *

 **Sometime later in the Altomare**.

Team rocket reach altomare, the city of water, stealthy entered the Altomare and now were on their plan of controlling it. After a few minutes or so, crews unloaded every item which was on the ship. Slowly, people started to notice and gather around them as large ships, from same company, coming to the a small city. They also noticed, several people from that group, equiped with highly advanced rifles, guarding that area. So, on the people from the crowd, asked one of the the soldier like man

"Well, Is there going to be a new shopping mall or something like that to be constructed in the city", with little vacuously as he didn't knew the true reason. The receiver replied, " No", straightforwardly due to his discipline. "Then, is there any kinda factory will set up here", the man again asked as a suggestion. Again, the receiver replied same. This time, he frantically asked, " Then, what are you all doing over here?", with little high voice. This time, when the receiver was about to speak, a man,well suited booted came there and said, "We are here to rule this place and eventually the world.", he said with a rigid rough voice. Everyone in the crowd started to laugh unrelentingly. From the back side of the crowd, two more members were added, specifically, a girl around thirteen years old with anburn boy cut hair with a beret covering her top portion. With an old man, around seventy years old, little fat around the belly level.

"I AM NOT JOKING AND I MEAN IT", the suited man said with a ferocious voice. " NO ONE CAN INSULT GIOVANNI, THE LEADER OF TEAM ROCKET", he continued in same frequency. Now, from the crowd, that beret haired girl came in front and said, "So, your organization sent Anne and Oakley here to steal soul dew and one of lati to control the DMA system", with high emotions, running through her. "Because of you, Latios have to sacrifice his life to save the city and us", as she finished, she was steaming tears from her eyes in grief and sorrow. The old man apeared in the scene and put a comforting hand on her with a smile to give her smile. The other people witnessed, as they also knew about the loss of the male dragon guardian. Their faces were also lit down because of the topic.

"Stop mourning and if that twerp didn't appeared in my plans, last time, now would I have been ruling the world now", he spilted out in horror. He was now thinking about a word or phrase to describe this in that.

"No one can abuse my friend. Because of him, Latias atleast is safe, or else, she would also not present with us and because of him, we all owe a lot of favor to him.", she said with vehemently and paused. But she quickly added, " So, you better get off for m here or else, we will show our power on you", she shouted, full of anger.

"So, you think, you all can can defeat me, you sucks", he said while putting venom out of his mouth and took out his two pokeballs, " Come out Persian and Primeape and show 'em your strengths ". Then came out to angry pokemons, reddened in their eyes in annoyance. All the people in the crowd were somewhat baffled and surprised. So,one by one people from all category, took out their pokeballs to call out their friends. Soon there was a bunch of pokemons opposing their opponents.

"Persian, night slash and primeape, use close combat, quick", their master barked at them. And they did. Persian formed a reddish coloured tail in him and hit the half of the group. Eventually, they felt the pain in them. Then it was Primeape's turn. He rushed to them with rage and hit the rest of them. They also felt them same thing. Every pokemon was now were assisted by their masters and were running to Pokemon center. With this success, Giovanni boastfully said, "See, what happens when you encounter us, do you understand", be wailed at them. They didn't say anything but gritted their teeth. He was right, he warned them before. So,everyone left,living Team Rocket and that annoying girl and his grandpa. She then quickly said, " Remember, you won this time,but next time, when we meet, you will lose and lose of forever " and ran away from them. Her grandfather tried his best to keep up the speed with her while running. _I only wish that Latias would there, then we would win tbe match_ , she thought bitterly.

* * *

 **Back with Ash and his friends**

There were now flying out for a long time. In their way, they were talking about Ash's progress till his last gym badge. They were laughing at the stupid things that he did while in his journey. _"Ha ha! I was just doing that to make you feel normal about me"_ he complied. "Yeah,Ash we all know that, you did that to make us feel normal about you", in mocking tone. _" I really was"_ , slightly feeling irritated. So someone need to make him cool. _"We all believe in you, sbe is just kidding you"_ , Latias said while pleasing her mate. _"Actually, being a chile of just eleven years old with that specifications, made me to recat and process that data like that"_ , he said.

Now the skies were getting darker by now as thick clouds were gathering in there. The sun on the high also disappeared, leaving a very frail light, just to see any nearby object. "Latios, la lati tios tios os(Latias, we should glow ourselves to get enough light to see)", he asked her with which she nodded. Much to Misty's and Brock's surprise, they were glowing in white light, just like the light of the light house.

 _"Hey, Misty and Brock, we should go and find some shelter to live till the storm fade away"_ , Ash suggested. "You are right, it is not looking got for the weather.", Brock said. _" I think, we should go to the orange Islands, it iz near from here"_ , he asked. "As you wish", they both replied unison while added by Brock one more line, " At least were I can find a girl to make my girlfriend as you will not turn into your counterpart, so easily", weirdly. So Misty wracked his head as told Ash to move close to Latias .And after that they headed over there as their new temporary destiny.

* * *

 **So, if you get any error, please tell me, so that I can correct that ㈳2㈳9㈶8**


	10. Welcome to the Orange islands

**Pokemon(Ash) amd his romantic adventurous events**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

 _A/N_

Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information.

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

RECAP

"Hey, Misty and Brock, we should go and find some shelter to live till the storm fade away" , Ash suggested. "You are right, it is not looking got for the weather.", Brock said. " I think, we should go to the orange Islands, it is near from here" , he asked. "As you wish", they both replied unison while added by Brock one more line, " At least were I can find a girl to make my girlfriend as you will not turn into your counterpart, so easily", weirdly. So Misty wracked his head as told Ash to move close to Latias .And after that they headed over there as their new temporary destiny.

* * *

After an half an hour or so roming for that place, he finally picked out that islands. "We are now using invisibility on ourselves, so that, there is no commotion for us". He said to them, in which he inertly instructed Latias, what to do. She nodded. Then they made their eyes glow into brilliant blue colour. Soon that colour outline was covering Misty, Brock and Pikachu. And then then their coloration matched with their natural surroundings. Now, Misty and Brock, could get a 360° view, which also made them easier for finding a shelter.

Eventually, they all landed in a thick forest, where no human was located. The two humans got down from their pokemon friend and they also turned themselves into a human disguise.

They all came out of the jungle to find a hotel or something. They were now running on the footpath, to save themselves form wetting which inturn will save them from sickness. As, they were running, Ash accidentally bumped a girl from the back. "Can't you run in alertness", Misty scolded him for doing such silly mistakes, who says that he himself lived millions of years. And she give a hand of help to him to pull him up.

Latias, followed the same, as she lend her hand to that poor luck girl and dragged them to the nearby shade to prevent them from the rain. Her head was still aching and saw stars at the daytime. She shook her head to recover herself. The first sight, she noticed that was, a familiar girl was scolding a very familiar boy, much she knows but she couldn't name him, was rubbing his back of the head in embarrassment for blunder work, he done. Then, suddenly, her head bulb glowed in recognisation.

There he was, her prince and the savior of the orange islands. "Ash", was all, she could manage to say. As Latias was near by, she heard her thin voice. She also sensed some thick and brief emotions also attached with that speech which made her feel, little suspicious. "Ash", now Latias called out, loud and clear. He received and turned to respond her but as soon as he turned, he noticed an amicable person, much of his known, but couldn't remember her. Misty also turned into the side of his viewing direction of Ash. At first glance, she reminded as fast as lightning. She formed a vein of blood at the corner of her forehead and rage was flowing in her body. "Melody!", she exclaimed.

Because for her, she first time got soo jealous and frustration, that she never got by her own ridiculous sisters! But the anger eventually faded away as she also helped her to recognize her love interest for Ash. "Oh Misty", she responded after the light shock, sent from Misty. Then she became little nostalgic and said, " Do you still regret that you are Ash's girlfriend or do I have a chance left for him?", mock to her best friend. She tried to frown but couldn't as she was saying truth. "Y..Yes...I admit that I am his girlfriend, along with her", she confessed and pointed her hand to the girl, beside her. "Ahhh. I don't know, if you can, can you let us stay in your house for the time being, till the rain goes", Ash asked, changin the topic of discussion. But Melody in her own mindland. She was in horror of thought, _I knew it. I will never have a place in his heart...never_ . She was in tears but it was camouflaged by the sprinkles of water, that were bounced to their faces.

Ash was in his own thoughts. He didn't know, how she will feel, if they stayed like guests, for the time being also, even after his million experiences! As he finished, he noticed that Melody was standing like stick; no movement. So he moved his hand, in front of her face. "From earth to Melody". Now, she snapped out from her thoughts and looked frantically here and there.

Then she remembered his question and replied, "No problem Ash. It will be my pleasure to have you and your friends in my hom, O. Chosen One.", said while she pretended to be happily as she didn't want Ash to feel sad for her, likely the last part, she said while, bowed in front of him, much like the same, when she had performed the ritual dance in the party. Then she stood up ride and made a funny face, while, taking out the tongue, out of her mouth, at the corner side. She then, grabbed his and pulled him with her to her place which was followed by his suit.

After a few minutes or so, they have reached Melody's house. Well, it wasn't the best that they ever scene, but it was still well furnished. There was a deep red carpet with golden embroidery on it, along side, there a blue coloured sofa, placed horizontally from it. There was a Tv, which was enough big for the members,who in the back of the room. As she entered in first, she let her friends to enter too.

They sat on the sofa and now talking about various things, like about their journey and his current achievements. From the kitchen, now Carol was approaching towards them with juices and with some snacks.

"Well, looks like our Chosen One has returned", she hastily finished as Brock, to her unknown, took the tray from her and placed on the table, which was on the carpet, in front of the sofa. She was happy by the treatment of that new guy and as their chosen one returned, who brought happiness and prosperity, by saving their small islands from the chaos of turmoil from The three legendary birds. She didn't knew, why they suddenly visited their islands. She was about to pounder but it was interrupted by Brock!

He said, while he bended on his one knee and lifted his one arm towards her "Hello, my dear lady, My name is Brock Slate, I came from Pewter City and I am a gym leader of the boulder gym. Please make me your boy...", at here,he was smacked by Misty with her notorious Mallet. Thus, he fell down at a side while sweating water from his eyes. There was a large bulging on his head also, was glowing red in pain. And got to unconsciousness

Carol and Melody was dumbfound, unable to think, why. Well, of course, Carol, more than Melordy she saw Misty's thus vicious reaction before also. But Carol didn't minded it much and gone to pounder her previous question.

"Ahhh..Why did you came to this islands at first place? Are you all on a new adventure or again of saving the world from destruction?... Huh", she asked the rest trio, but she somewhat likely knew the answer, as she knew that Ash was a pokemon trainer and need to travel from region to other trio sweat dropped. It was very complicated for them to explain! They didn't know, where to start or not. So, the first one was Misty to speak

"Yeah... We are on a mission of saving the world, Again", she bluntly started with a weak smile but the last part was little frustrated one. She hated to save the world, sooooo many times. "Soo, who is that young beautiful girl with you?", Carol asked, feeling little nostalgic about them, while she turned to Ash, with a big smile. Ash and that girl blushed brightly, the girl with more. "Thank you. My name is Angel", she was looking down on the floor , peeping up, now and then.

" Your name suits on your personality efficiently, if I could just say it for Melody", she commented to Angel with the last part with a sigh, facing Melody. "And she and Misty are his girlfriends", she added with sorrow ladden arrogance and dashed to the stairs, which led to the upstairs.

Ash blinked his eyes, Unable to analyze anything. It was strange for her to act lick this with her friends, especially, with the closer ones.

Now, Brock, gained his consciousness and stood up ride. "WHY DID YOU BEATEN ME. YOU HAVE GOT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YOU KNOW, ASH WILL NOT TRA...", at here, hewas smacked again, but mentally by Ash. _"What are you about to say.. Huh.. My closely guarded secret! That's why I don't trust so much now"_ , Ash's mental voice was forceful with anger running through it. His face was also showing that but no one, except Angel with her emotion feeling ability, could understand why. Then Misty connected the dots, as she looked at Brock, she got the trace of the situation.

"Ash what? I couldn't understand that, could you repeat that again?", she interrogated, she didn't knew, why did Brock suddenly stopped yelling like a mad man. Ash was about to answer but, suddenly he got a shock of thunderbolt like thing, generated by himself. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...", Ash yelled in agony. Misty and Angel stood apart from him, as to not get the shock. One the other and, Melody from upstairs, heard the yell of horror from the ground which sounded like Ash. So she rushed down to check it. When she reached, she found that, Ash was glowing in yellow coloured light with sparks of lighting, coming out of it.

"What happened? Why Ash is glowing like this?", she asked the other, fast and loud with the taste of anxiety. " We don't know", Angel replied in same worried tone. It was a dreadful scene for them. Latias was thinking quick about the answer for the concerning question. Then she got some traces but she didn't knew, whether it was true or not, _"Misty, Brock, do you think, that the reaction in Professor Oak's house and here, have a similarity. I think, it is something doing about the earth and that disaster"_ she implied in confusion. Brock, as soon as he was about to answer, the light with sparkles, emitting by Ash was stopped, revealing a raven haired boy with soot like light smoke, coming from his head. Then it died away.

He was panting heavily and shivered in terrifying realization. Al last, after fifteen minutes or so, he became smooth. "We need to get to Altomare, as fast as we can...", he can't able to finish also. His eyes were became cold with dread. He wraped himself tightly to escape the cold bitter cruel winds. " What happened to you Ash? Why are you so scared? You were not like that.", Melody asked him, snatching Misty's and Angel's questions with the last part with high peach and depermination.

"I may not able to help you but I will try my best to solve that, just tell me, what happened?", she asked and comfort him while she kept her one had on his shoulder and smile when she bended downdown at his level.

He also smiled with her but it immediately gone due to his present situation. "It will be very difficult to make you understand at this point, Melody", Ash replied to her in a sad voice. He moved his head and saw the Tv. "Melody, would you mind and please turn on to the news channel, I want to see it", he asked politely, still containing unhappiness. She nodded. She turned on the Tv and switched it to the news channel. There was usually good news on the news channels, now days, so she thought that he want to distract himself. But now, instead of having happy sunny news, there was an emergency breaking news.

The news reporter was saying, "Pokemon from all the regions are now behaving barmy here and there. The weather conditions also changed suddenly. Some places are haveing oppressive heat while some places having harsh rainfall some with heavy snow. And the worst one to be affected is Altomare" then they showed a picture of Altomare, where ports and harbours were destructed, pokemons fighting with each other unrelenting, they were even denying their master also. "There is also an powerful notorious organization, Team Rocket, is now monarching on that istands. They are also controlling a mysterious device, we don't know what it actually is, but they are say that it will help them to rule the world", Melody, quickly turned off the Tv. She timidly turned her head towards Ash. " This is the whole case, which I was trying to explain, if team rocket won, the world will be destroyed into fragments.", he announced to all.

"Well, how did you know it before hand?", Carol asked in wonder. She was unable to figure as the last weaks ar days were fine like usual and how come suddenly Team rocket tried to control the Island... It was so like a maze

" Well, I didn't knew that it was Team Rocket, but I was getting traces of a world changing incident calls", he replied. Now, Misty raised her opinion, as she joined one piece of jigsaw puzzle, "That's why, Jessie, James and Meowth was given the permission to capture Pikachu at any cost", then she immediately put a had on her mouth, as she said something that would make Ash even feel worse. Melody and Carol, now felt the absence of that small rodent.

"But how?!", Carol again asked, blinking her eyes rapidly. He looked that them, first Carol was making puppy eyes and Melody also clubed her hands together, so that he would agree to share the problem with them. Then he took a long sigh. A deep long sigh. And begin, "Ok, I will tell, BUT first you have to promise me that you will never spread this knowledge to anyone, not to even your dearest", he said with a deep voice in which, seriousness was outlined. " We promise that we will never tell this to anyone", Melody replied, while griping his hand with her both hands and looked at him with true eyes.

He smiled inertly and replied, "I am making it a little shot, and don't ask me why and how", he playfully said, he wanted to get relief from the seriousness. They nodded in conformation. Then he being his long tale, shortened into crisp, " Well,First, I am a pokemon and a human or if you want, you can tell me that I am nothing out of them. Second, don't ask me for my age, as it is as old as the earth itself. Third, I am connected to the earth directly, that is, if anything severely bad hapens to it, I will be the first one to get the notification ".

All of them were flabbergasted at his autobiography. The least one was Latias or Angel as she already knew about most of the parts and the most one is Melody than Carol. " That...That means, you have millions of girlfriends ", Melody dramatically exclaimed. He nodded sideways with a small smile, " I didn't had any boy or girlfriends, untill recently, I got Angel, who is a Latias and Misty", he replied politely. Their eyes became like dining plates at his speech. He gave a nod to Angel to change her body. So, she transformed into Latias in front of them and cooed at Ash.

Melody backfalled and went into her dreamland. In her dream, _Ash, I want to tell you that I love you from my all heart and soul. I don't care whether you are pokemon or human, I just love you_ was all going in her head.

Everybody quickly gathered around her, including Latias who quickly turned to the human form. They were watching a Melody, smiling happily in her unconsciousness. Carol shook her fiercely to wake her up. After a lot of struggle, she finally opened her eyes. At her first glance, she was Ash who was looking at her worriedly. She immediately became beat red coloured. As he was her prince in her dreams, all the time, now and then. So it was obvious.

While most of them thought that she got a instant fever, on the other hand, Carol thought differently. She was actually right on the money. So she decided to tease her only sister a little, "Well, Melody, are you thinking about the the thing, about which I am thinking about.. Ummmm", while she nudge her. If it possible, she would turned even more red, she tried to gain her strength and said as loud as possible, "No...no I don't", but in her thought, _Yes you are right but how can you except me to just confess my love to Ash ._

Ash and others didn't know, what Carol was talking aboutabout, Ash and Latias intervened into Melody's mind. There they found all the scenario about the current picture. It was quiet vivid and clear. So, Ash quickly came out of her mind. Now,he was blushing severely. Melody, on the other hand, was watching him. So, he put it simple and straightforward, "Is it true that you love me from your heart and soul", he asked while trying to control the rage of blush. She was shocked along with Misty and Brock. However, Misty is the least, as she already knew, after Brock was Melody. She was thinking, who did he knew her secret. But confessed openly, like usual, " Yes I do", with and big happy smile and ran to hug him. He also returned the hug as he placed a hand around her waist and another around her head, resting her head on his chest.

Now, it was more than eight thirty. "Ok, now we should have dinner as tomorrow going to be huge day for you all", Carol said and arranged the dinner. The dinner was very good, altogether. There were different type of dishes of variety of food. Every thing was so delicious that the guests swelled saliva in anticipation After the dinner was finally cooked, they enjoyed it wholeheartedly.

Then Carol instructed all that, Brock will sleep in the the ground floor guest room along with Ash, Misty and Latias in the first floor guest room. However, Melody interjected. She demanded that she and Ash will sleep together. So, Misty and Angel also wanted to do. So, they all were shifted to first floor Melody's room, which was the biggest room in the house with the biggest Bed. That would make, it was easy for them to sleep on the bed, altogether.

 _In the ground floor Guest room_

Brock was feeling the unluckiest person in the world. He got down, one the bed, while looking towards the ceiling. He was feeling so worse that he would cry at any moment in agony of heart. _Ash is so lucky. He is currently sleeping with three girls and me in alone. Till the time, Misty will stick with me, I won't able to make any girlfriend, even though, she got one. I wish, that Ash turn into Tia and be my girlfriend._

 _Back in Melody's room_

Misty, Angel and Melody were arguing over the sleeping arrangements that they need to take. "No! Why are you all separating me from the side of Ash.", exclaimed Angel in a despair manner. " No, you have to. Besides, you have slept with Ash on his bed ALONG with him I his house", Misty imparted. Angel became shocked. How did she came to know about this? Ash also shocked, who was standing parallel to her. After running continuous horses in her head, she finally figured out, how. "Are you spying on that day from behind the door?Well, If you have done this, then I didn't excepted this from you.", she conveyed in sorrow. How can a friend doesn't believe in her friend?

Misty's face lit down, she was feeling guilty for what she had done, just to satisfy herself. " I am sorry ", she muttered in low voice.

" Well then, I have a plan, let Melody sleep in my left, You sleep in my right and about Angel", at here, he was blushing hard, "she will sleep in my top", he finished.

Everybody astonished. What he was excepting, that a girl will sleep above a boy?! " Or else, you all will fight till the day, living no one to sleep", Ash said and chuckled himself. Everybody body nodded,with Latias reddening the most.

Then, Ash slept first, elongating his right hand for Misty and left hand for Melody. As they settled, he wrapped them, around there head. Then he signaled Angel to approach towards his. She came up of him. She then encircled her hands, around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

It was truly a pleasant sight to watch. The way evey girl embraced Ash as their own, was amazing. While every girl was snoozing deeply, Ash was thinking about something personal, _This is the first time that I am surrounded with the ones that love me deeply, not for the power, for the heart. I am afraid that I may not live for lives as the intensity of the massive destruction is keep rising. We must reach Altomare by tomorrow, or else, things may go beyond our hand_

However, when he finished thinking, he quickly gone into sleeping. Tomorrow would going to be a tough day. So, all we can is GOOD LUCK ASH!

* * *

 ** _Updated on (19 Aug 2015)_**

* * *

Sorry for a late update. I thought that, no one is now interested in my story, so I am thinking about (Hiatus) about this story.

 _ **Then also, if you find any error, please let me know of it**_


	11. Love house

**Pokemon(Ash) amd his romantic adventurous events**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

 _A/N_

Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information.

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

* * *

Recap

It was truly a pleasant sight to watch. The way evey girl embraced Ash as their own, was amazing. While every girl was snoozing deeply, Ash was thinking about something personal, _This is the first time that I am surrounded with the ones that love me deeply, not for the power, for the heart. I am afraid that I may not live for lives as the intensity of the massive destruction is keep rising. We must reach Altomare by tomorrow, or else, things may go beyond our hands_

However, when he finished thinking, he quickly gone into sleeping. Tomorrow would going to be a tough day. So, all we can is GOOD LUCK ASH!

* * *

A new day began. But this one wasn't as cheery as it should be, rather than, people were distressed and feeling unpleasant due to sudden news and weather conditions. The streets were almost empty, only dusts in the air, are the passengers of the roads. No store, no school and no working place was open.

In the Carol's house, things were not like that, the girls and Ash are enjoying themselves their companion. They didn't want this precious time to be ended but evey good things so it had. Ash opened his eyes steadily. The thin light sunlight beam entered into their room from the windows, adjacent to their bed. It landed on his eyelids, which made him hesitate and thus open his eyes. As he opened he reminded all the memories that was created with him.

Actually, he was trapped from all the sides, and now, he can disturb no one to free himself. To break this, he had only one option, he need to wake up someone to let him to get up. But, the question was, who?

Misty, most arrogant one, can become the deadliest monster, if interrupted from her sleep, Melody, though he didn't have any info of her, by his experience and instincts, can tell that, she can also be like Misty, more or less the same and lastly left Latias. She was pleasant, polite, elegant, etc. So, waking her up, wasn't a bad choice. Plus, she was laying on top of him, so she held the main thread to his discomfort.

His two hands were interlocked by Melody and Misty, leaving only Ash to use telepathy. _"Latias. Latias. Wake up, if you don't, then I can't get up"_ , he pleaded to her in soft tone, so as to not hesitate her from her deep tranquil sleep. She then became little conscious but not fully awaken to adhere by his request. In her semi-conscious state, she nuzzles her face on his chest and clutched her hands more firmly.

By that warm tangle, that she send him, gave him some rosy cheeks. That not all. He was also getting some kind of sensation, that he felt sometime ago. He didn't want to continue with it, so he thought of telepathy her, _"Latias, wake up Latias. If you don't, then, I won't able to get up, and please stop doing this"_ , actually, pleading her again but with a louder voice.

Now, she came to full consciousness. She looked up and saw that Ash was feeling embarrassed about something. Then she somehow could connect the dots and moved away from him. she also noticed that, his hands were took over by Misty and Melody, placing close to their hearts.

 _"Angel, can you help me from getting off from here. I don't want to disturb them but I want to come out from here.",_ request her to help. The situation was really awkward for him to come out from it.

Latias understood it. And she agreed to help her trainer and her mate. So she nodded. She came closer to Misty, who was at the edge of the bed, examined the situation. She saw that his hand was tightly gripped by Misty even in her sleeping state. She then drained her hand to hers and prepared to eject his hand.

She was now pulling away her hand from his. It was difficult. The way she hold him, interlocked her other hand in such a way, that if she somehow mis-operated this situation, she can backfell on the floor. So, she need to have potential and intelligence, working simultaneously.

She was trying best to create some gap to let escape Ash's hand from her. But, however, due to their luck, he was free from her but it led her to awake in downcasted view.

" What happened? WHAT... ", Misty started to say in a low and soft voice but it gone fully one hundred and eighty degree angle, at the view of her lover's hand was attached firmly with Melody's chest. But, Ash's expression wasn't correct of a boy, whose hand was near to a girl's chest.

On the other side, Melody snapped open her eyes at the sudden noise. She looked that his hand was very close to her, which blushed her, so she returned it immediately.

" At last, I am free from you two", Ash said while yarning, and also mocking them. In return, they felt little ashamed of themselves for making trouble for Ash. He looked at them, and quickly said, "Let's go. I am now feeling very hungry and I can't live without it for a minute", he said to distract them from their current state.

They nodded, except Angel and went straight to the kitchen.

* * *

 _In Melody's room_

Ash and Latias was now alone in the room. No one to disturb, no one to say anything, except themselves. However Ash felt the absence of his most loyal friend in the whole companion also.

Latias sensed that and patted her mate. He to her face with a light smile.

" How about our own little one, how he or she is doing?", Ash asked her, partly to change the previous topic and partly to get notified about it's current status as they were being in harsh conditions.

"He or she is fine. I haven't felt any disturbance, till now", she said with a light coo and pecked on his cheek, which eventually made him blush.

" Well, we must leave by now, we have to travel a long distance and reach on or before time or else, or else...", he began smoothly at first by at the end but in the middle, he trailed away, due to the trace of the aftermath thought of the condition of the Altomare.

Latias knew that the happy family feeling was not for a very longing type and knew the destructive news of the world

"Don't worry, we will do, what ever need to do, to save the world", Angel said with a light smile, placing the palm of her one hand on his chest and another on other hers. Ash looked at her. He saw,

her soft amber-golden eyes were sparkling with truth and gratitude. He somewhat, lost in his own thoughts, how this place is soo different from the others, where he had lived. The people and the pokemons of this place was the truest, staunchest, which he had longed for millions.

He thensoon returned to the real world and placed a love filled kiss on Angel's forehead and said softly, " I know, we will", while looking at her beautiful flower like face, never withered for some cause. They were both looking at each other, with tremendous hope and promise to each other that they will do their best till their last breath.

Then Latias, moved her head playfully and knocked him back, not enough to fall back and said, "We should go down, or else, others will think he'll and heaven about us.", which was a rational suggestion. They were there for a long period of time and didn't gone down for once.

He nodded and then they both proceed to the main hall.

* * *

 _In the ground floor_

Misty and Melody had finished their cleanings and now were in the hall, helping Carol for making their breakfast.

It has been nine o'clock in the morning and there were no trace of Ash and Latias in the hall. " I wonder, why Ash and Angel are taking so long to come down. We saw them, fully wake up, but still couldn't attended here!", Melody said, fast part with on finger, resting on the side of her chin and the second part while facing Misty, asking if she was true or not.

Misty was about to begin, when she was a dark toned adult man, with scattered hair, scars on his face, patches on his skin, with his face was sink with sadness, he almost looked like an unhealthy, ever treated person.

Misty recognized that face, very easily and exclaimed, "Brock, what had happened to you!" with her hands cuffed near her mouth.

On the action, he reacted, "I am fine, just couldn't sleep", he said with a dull sound, with comical sorrowful face on him. He was so upset that he couldn't frame a sentence properly, just throw the raw information.

He then took a seat on the chair, adjacent to the table and waited for their meal. While others were wondering, why Brock, in the morning, behaving like a gloomy magikap.

While with the Brock, he was thinking, _why, I am the only one, who hadn't got any girlfriend with me. Ash is so lucky. He has two human and a pokemon girlfriend, and that is not all, he also sleep with them in the night._

In the mean time, Ash and Angel came down on the floor, seeing a dark garden with rotten flowers. "Hello everybody", he expressed to all, with a hand raising high,to the people, who were busy in the kitchen except Brock, who was drooling on the table.

They all said 'Hi', to the duos with the exception of Brock, whose head was filled with dark raining clouds, any time to rain.

While Latias, moved to the kitchen to help, he moved to Brock, sitting side by side on the chair. He also felt that some uneasiness and dreadful emotions was developing inside him. So, he felt conscious about the situation and asked, "What happened Brock?, is something wrong", with a hand resting on the side of Brock's shoulder.

 _The real problem I have is you Ash_ , he thought but didn't dare to say it due to their close proximity. However, Ash read his thoughts and was astonished. How can he ever cause Brock any trouble? He was his one his best friends, so HOW?

On the other hand, Brock was trying his best to control his tears, as it will be very embarrassing for him to cry for that reason.

"Tell me Brock, I am you best friend, so you can tell me anything to me.", he advised, pretending, not got his thoughts. He turned his face towards Ash, who was honestly wanted to solve his problem.

As he was about to begin, he started to tearing up on Ash's shoulder as he rested his head on it, "I...I just can't understand, why I don't have a girlfriend like you have, you... you have three but I have non and everytime, when I try to make one, Misty always hit me with her mallet or somehow, making me unconscious.", he stammered, now and then, crying profusely.

In the kitchen, the three girls beamed at Misty, making her smaller and smaller. They were confused, why she always do this to him. But who will go and make them understand why.

Outside, Ash was feeling ashamed of himself for Brock's conditions. Really, he was not so bad that no girl can stay with him. He have the talent of the essential things that he should have for his and his future bride's concern. So, for the time being, he can do something that may please Brock from disorientation.

"Ok Brock, if you feel this, then, my female counterpart will be your girlfriend.", he said as he breathed out. He lightly blushed as he said as he again need to take that weird female form, according to him.

On the other hand, as soon as Brock heard it, all the dark clouds, roaming around his head, all had gone. There was joyance on his face and it was reflecting clearly.

Now, the kitchen people had finished their cooking and placed the dishes on the table. As they Prepared and sat down on the chair, Melody had a question for Ash, "You haven't told me that you can also change your gender, according to your wish", with a wondering face.

"Yes, I can", he said, as he piled a toast in his mouth and then scooped a piece of bacon along with it.

After an half an hour or so, they finished their breakfast and being ready for their real journey. Now the clouds on the sky had gone and the sun was roaring high on the blue fields and the pidgies came from their nests and flying in the sky, happy and calm.

"Will you come with us on our journey, Melody", Ash asked with a greeting. He didn't want to force her to come to their dangerous quest. But she nodded happily and took her signature bandana and her sunglasses with her.

As they came out, Ash and Latias transformed into their Lati form and signed them to board them. But here another problem came,

"Latias, lati tias latias tias as(No Ash, I will take the two girls with me)", she protested. She didn't like her mate to be burdened so much just because she is pregnant.

"Latios, latios, tioss, ti la tios(No Angel, you will not. I don't want to take any risk about our child)", he stated and didn't want to listen anything after this.

The people couldn't understand anything, why they were arguing and on what, but didn't pondered on it as they finished it and now ready to ride. Ash then telepathically told them that Melody and Brock to ride on him and Misty to ride on Latias. So they did it.

At the last glance, Carol waved goodbye to them and teared in happy n' sad feeling. Melody also lightly cried at the separation of themselves but was happy as she was going with her love.

Then they finished and blasted off towards the Altomare.


	12. Rising for rebels

**Pokemon(Ash) amd his romantic adventurous events**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

 _A/N_

Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information.

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

 _ **Please Review. I need it to improve my story**_

* * *

RECAP

At the last glance, Carol waved goodbye to them and teared in happy n' sad feeling. Melody also lightly cried at the separation of themselves but was happy as she was going with her love.

Then they finished and blasted off towards the Altomare.

* * *

 _In the Altomare_

Now Team Rocket were showing their real power in the poor Altomare, for which the people living there, were become slaves or puppets in the hands of that evil organizing.

All there scientists, were now researching on the mystic power, which was held by DMA of Altomare. And others grunts were demanding information about that ancient relic. The common people didn't actually know, about that in brief, as no one ever mentioned it to anyone, except two people living in that city, guarding it's truth.

But Team Rocket won't listen to them, and accuse them that they weren't telling about that relic. So, they were using whip on the common people. They couldn't rushed back as they were captured from all the sides and heated them tremendously. Blood was shedding down, either from scalp, or from hand or from the back.

There didn't even amnesty the old freckled people, who were all weak, that a simple touch can cost them their lives. About twenty to thirty percent of the crowd, died instantly. The relatives or siblings, who were attached to the dead people, cried with woe and imprecated the dark men, who were standing emotionless.

Bianca and Lorenzo were lucky that they weren't in that scene, but had anxiety that one or the other day, they would be caught and tortured more severely than this.

The people in the crowd, couldn't also use their pokemons, as once, they were injured, they can't be healed as the pokemon center was in control of Geovanni. They didn't had enough choice and they simply gritted their teeth and took their passed away people with them. All the people in that crowd, was having only one single thought, _We will take the revenge of this, sure one day._

* * *

 ** _In Bianca's house_**

Bianca and Laorenzo were now distressed. They couldn't able to think, eat or say anything to anyone. They were now sitting in the living room and Bianca was staring straight into the clouds from the window, as if, she was waiting for someone.

"Bianca", Lorenzo said, while elevating his hand towards her, absentmindedly. He didn't want Bianca to be in stressed from this age but he knew that the time, doesn't listen to anybody. He himself was in morose state.

" Grandpa, why it is happening again?", she asked, still staring at the sky. Now it looked heavy with rain ladden clouds and were preparing to give a fall on the land at any time.

"I don't know, Bianca", was his reply, and saddened more, as he couldn't able to correctly answer her question. He was now also looking at the window, and Bianca.

She then, stood from there and took a seat, just beside him. She looked at at him with lifeless eyes, no emotion, except sorrow and remorse. She then hugged her grandpa, fiercely and splited her emotion droplets from her eyes, unrelentingly. He also returned her hug with both hands. He was also about to cry, accompanying her, but, managed not to, as then, he would break her more.

So he padded her back with his left palm and chanted, " Don't cry Bianca. Everything will going to be fine, just keep patients ", into her ear, as he rested his head on her shoulder and she on his. After several chantings of harmony into her ear, she finally coped with the clam state. He made her sit, right by his side.

" I just don't know, why it is happening", she said, still sobbing now and then. But, then, she again begain, but this time, it was little, exclamatory, "Oh! Latias told me that Latios need Ash for something, urgent, then that means", she paused, waited for the completion of the sentence.

" Latios, knew something was going to happen and wanted Ash for help", Lorenzo completed her statement. Now his face, showed, somewhat relieved form but still anxious. Then he again added, "That also means, Latias and Ash are on their way to here and might help us to remove them from the Altomare".

Bianca's mood lit up by his words and commented, "Sure, they are. Ash never left anyone without helping them, in times of trouble, well, as far as I know of him", she said with a wide simle, which was being absent from the days after the martyred of Latios for Altomare.

She then gave him a warm hug in return to him for his pleasant words, which was affectionate returned by him.

* * *

 _ **In the new headquarters of Team Rocket in Altomare(basement)**_

Everything was going fine by their plan and the headmaster of that organization was resting on his luxury 'Boss Chair' named by him, fanned by two young ladies, wearing dresses like Arabian royal muslims, with a large hand held feather fans. There were working there, against their wishes as to help Altomare, as much as they could, by pleasing him by every needs.

And for Pikachu, he was locked in the underground storage, looked like thousands of jails, attached sides of the walls. He was stored in the second right corner of the side, where, electricity does have any effect on it.

He saw, thudreds of pokemons, mainly electric type, howling to in agony as they tried their best to escape from there, and loss of excess power.

Most of them were tired out and gave up in their of mission 'flee'. Now Pikachu was the only hope for them to escape from that prison to their master and probably teach this crooked organization from this existence. He calculated the measures of his vicinity and tried to formulate a plan. He saw an Ampharos was there, opposite side to him. To his right was an Magneton, to his left was a Jolteon, to his top was an Voltorb and under him was an Electrode.

So he asked the Electrode, "Pi Pikachu chu kachu, ka Pikachu(Can you use self destruct move, just attach your body firmly to the exit door)", in pleasing manner. He could see from the transparent floor that, he was already worn out of power, but, if he success this time, he not only able to free himself, he would unlock Pikachu from the cage.

His answer would be, "Elec ele ctro trode, electrode(I am left with very little power, but I will try my best)". He said in a very weak voice, he was bruised, all over, trying to escape the evil claws. But he agreed with him, as it sounded logically correct and effective.

So, Electrode, with his all concentration, focused on his outer body to explode. It was a tremendous effort for him to do in a wrecked state, but he made his last move,completely and effectively.

It bust open the cage, along with Pikachu's, just that it was cracked. Only a tackle was enough to break it. So he did. They freed themselves and other pokemon, enthusiased by their victory, were shouting, as they also wanted to escape too.

They were also lucky that the system alarm didn't done it's job, or else, they would have been surely throw them from the state of existence.

Pikachu quickly, body signaled all of them, not to make noise, as it would bring danger for them. They became pin drop silence. So, Pikachu, breath out in relief, with an overworked sigh.

" Electrode, trode electrode(we have made it, but now I am powerless)", he said as he was panting heavily and then gone to the state of unconsciousness. Pikachu beamed at him with gratitude, to him. His eyes were filling with emotion droplets, year with a happy smile and have a control on it,

He then said, "Pika pikachuu, chu kachu Pikachu pika pika(Thank you for helping me, now I can find the main control center for opening all the doors of this prisons)", he finished and straight looked for the main controls for the gates.

As he ran in the passage way, he saw, many pokemons of different types and species, imprisoned there, most of them, tired out of energy or lost hope for escape. Some of them were crying also, but couldn't howl as it would bring that terrible assholes here and they won't leave them, until they half-killed them.

As he proceed further, he couldn't able to look side ways as it brought more grief sicken feelings, which he must should avoid to work rationally. He soon found out the main control panel form where the system could be controlled. It was exactly, right beside of the entrance door. Which made him easier for him to find it.

But, one funny though came into that savoir rodent, _Wow, I thought that ONLY Jessie, James and Meowth were only the mockery of the organization, but now proved that the whole organization is a mockery, itself_ with a light chuckle. He wanted to laugh out loud but couldn't, due to circumstances.

As he hopped onto it, he saw, three to four leavers with multicolored buttons, rowed from here to there, across the surface of the panel. He was pretty confused and vertigo on it. But, unfortunately, as he fall on the dash board, he pressed a button on it, which leads to any function in that hall.

Soon he learnt that, it lead to opening of a new door of the prison. Lucky for him. Why not! From there, a small white and little green color pokemon, came out. It was very small, little smaller than the Pikachu, itself. It had symmetrical horns, each at the edge of the head, vertically from its face. For it's face, it was covered with it's green hair.

As it approached towards him, it caught the enthrall of him. So he jumped down to examine the new curiosity. He was little shocked that, there are pokemons who were of his height also! Although, he met some pokemons but then also, he was still shocked.

"Ralts ra ra ralts(don't stare at me like that)", it said, as it felt some uneasiness from his looking way. It's voice sounded like male, but in shy manner. Which brought Pikachu from the dream world to the real one. He then sheepishly rubbed his back and said, " pi Pikachu(Oh sorry)", while reddening due to embarrassment.

He nodded. Actually, he didn't want him to feel ashamed of himself and regret for his own mistake. There was silence for a few moments, when suddenly, Pikachu aroused as he forgot that what purpose, he was there. He then quickly asked him,

"Pika Pikachu chu kachu Pikachu(Hey, can you help me with this)", while pointing his little finger to the machine. So, he made Ralts, little thoughtful for his answer. After some shaking of his head, he nodded, as he agreed. He thought only one thought, _He can't manage all the controls. I should help him in his mission, as he also saved me._

Then the Ralts, with his psychic powers, lifted Pikachu and himself, up into the air and landed on the panel. Pikachu, was then wondering, what type of pokemon was he, but thought of pondering it later. And they start their rescue for the others.

* * *

 _ **In the headquarters of Team Rocket(hallway)**_

Giovanni, the conqueror of Altomare was resting on his dictator throne, waiting for a command to accomplish. He waited patiently, as he was mirthful for his current big victory. Their first second step was over and they were waiting for the third and the most important part of the plan for ruling the world.

After a minutes or so, two Rocket grunts, came in, along holding arms of a collen, who was not at all was happy at their service.

She wore a blood-red cheongsam dress with bright golden embroidery at the sides of the dress. In the chest part, there was flower like designs were there in multicolor. Her hairstyle was briaded high burns with layered side band. She was wearing some red fancy shoes.

Her eyes were big and oval. Her eyes were deep ocean color. She was looking cute with her small jewelries. Her skin was the lightest in the orange shade. But her now, due the treatment, her face was not at looking cute, and wanted to rage on the front man, but couldn't.

Giovanni, took a close specification of that black coloured woman, and grinned.

"Today, you will be my bitch", he uttered in best possible dark tone, to make her feel helpless, and pointed a finger at her. He was having such nasty plans for her, which even villains of reality won't want to be happen.

"WHAT", she screamed. First of all, she couldn't believe that a man can even do this to a woman, without her desire.

How can he order her to be like this? It's totally orthodox. No one should be treated like that, but he was technically was the king, and he may not have the same directives here as compared to the others.

And secondly, it would be very rough for her to do, as she was a virgin. She may be in scare of boys, throughout her life.

But, the leader of Team Rocket, stood up, came close to her and resized her by her chin. " Don't you understand English? If you don't, then I may show you", he yelled the first phrase at her, who almost splitter, half of the saliva on her face, make it dirty and mucilaginous. But the second part of the phrase, was little softer but it had some aspects of evil in them. Making it tremor for the poor girl! She almost started to tear up at his arrogant comportment.

He then hold tightly her upper arm and dragged her with him. "Please don't do this, please don't", she discharged it from her mouth, unable to control her tears, who has been accused for nothing. She was constantly struggling for her freedom. But he was overpowered from her and dragging her to his room of exploitation.

* * *

 _With Ash and his friends_

The time has come to noon and they almost covered the distance, where the vast pacific sea was ending with the residential coastlines. As they came in closer with the city, they all were horrified, instead of a good sunny day on the beach city, there was a city, which almost camouflaged into a haunted city. Specifically in that city, dark clouds of deep violate was settled over there. It was almost dimmed by it.

Not only that, instead of buzzed out cities, there was not a single people roaming there. And there was a new tall structure, where "R" was created magnificently.

Everything has been changed, which also changed the mood of Latias. It was her home and the death place of her dearly brother. She was the one to despair most.

"La Latias, tias la la tias latias tiaaaaaaassss(what and why it happened, why it happened, WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY)", Angel wailed loudly from her deepest core and sniveled profusely at the sight of her home. It wasn't just a home, it was more than it.

Ash was worried about the thought, if it came in true, what would happen, it now, more he was worried about was Angel. He quickly locked, Misty and Brock with his psychic and floated little vertically and hold Latias' face with his claws and looked at her eyes,

"Latios tios, Latios La ti tios, la la(Don't cry, Latias don't cry, please)", he chanted his speech to her, who was himself, overwhelmed with the site of horrified. But he knew, if he want to draw a smile on her face, he first himself have to smile. He want to alleviate the pain from the heart of the Latias.

She, from his kind soothing, took a smile on her face and happily nuzzled on his cheeks, who happily returned it by doing that.

People on his back, didn't spelled a word, as to not disturb them from their moments. They knew, how it feels, when someone else, mistreats their homes.

And for Melody, She didn't had any hard feelings for her. And can come to an conclusion that, "Don't worry Latias,we all are there to help you.", with the earnest mind and petter her slender neck. Who, stopped her nuzzling and cooed at her.

Now, Angel was ready and full of confidence and happiness, as she had friends to support and a mate to be with her for ever. They all were now, heading towards Bianca's house for the brief account of the situations, accumulating in Altomare.

After two hours or so, they could locate the place, they wanted to search. It was pretty dark over there, so they decided to illuminate themselves, to get the was. It was also favoured by the de-peopled streets.

As they reached, they could make out her house, at the leeward side of the Rocket organisation, with blocked, more than half of the sunlight, which could come form the merciless clouds. As they came to the doorstep, the eon duo, changed back to their human form, in which, Latias resumed her heavenly body.

Ash came in front and pressed the door bell. Then, after a moment or so, a teenaged girl, in green top and white pants and with a white beret on her head, came in to their existence.


	13. Get to gather

**Pokemon(Ash) amd his romantic adventurous events**

Disclaimer:- I don't own any pokemon nor any other materials

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Please forgive me for any spellings or for wrong information.**_

 **Speech:-** "Hello"

 **Thought:-** _Hello_

 **Telepathy:-** _"Hello"_

 **Aura:-** Hello

 **Pokespeech:- "Hello"**

* * *

 **Sorry for the super late update. Actually, at first, I lost the interest (yeah again), and I was not getting, how to proceed further. So please forgive me for my red line.**

 **I hope, you would like this chapter and please review. It always helped me to write further more.**

 **I have included a lemon scene here, so please enjoy.**

* * *

RECAP

As they reached, they could make out her house, at the leeward side of the Rocket organisation, with blocked, more than half of the sunlight, which could come form the merciless clouds. As they came to the doorstep, the eon duo, changed back to their human form, in which, Latias resumed her heavenly body.

Ash came in front and pressed the door bell. Then, after a moment or so, a teenaged girl, in green top and white pants and with a white beret on her head, came in to their existence.

* * *

"Guys, you are here", she uttered as she got the first glare in the dimmed light of her friends, who lightened everywhere. She was happy to met with her friends in that hard time. She needed some company to divide the pressure. She also noticed some changes in Ash and in the number of friends, there were. She was so happy that she, at the entrance, gave a bear hug to them, even knowing them properly, considering, if they were traveling with her friends, then they must be good friends with them.

" Bianca, don't let your friends to wait outside", Lorenzo from the back, inserted it into her, as she was forgetting the manners, at that time. She never forget them, by purposely, but, the situation, made her to change into that. He was also happy that their friends came to help them, even knowing, how much it has danger.

She became little embarrassed, for her self attitude. She then, let her friends to enter in the house, where, they can discuss about the situation. As all the members came inside, she looked outside, left and right, to see Latias, but she couldn't make her out.

"Ummm. Guys, where is Latias? I couldn't see her outside, or in your group.", she asked innocently. She thought that either, she would be in he secret garden or may be, by little traces, she thought that she might changed her form, as she wanted to be attracted to Ash, by any means.

She also noticed an beautiful girl, well, more beautiful than usual, and thought, she might be her. So, they all headed to the living room, where a sofa set, a tea table and a television was held on the wall. The room was quite large. It could contain even a Latios and a Latias perfectly!

" Ash, where is Latias?", Lorenzo now asked. He noticed the change in Ash, which took in just in some months! He was now more taller, looked more mature, bit the playful and kind eyes were the same. He also took a note of more girls than boys in his team, and one of the girl was mind blowing. He also felt the absence of a thing or being, but decided to pounder later on.

Then the most beautiful girl, glowed up a light, covering herself and she started to change her shape. So, it was revealed that the extraordinary wonder girl was Latias.

"Latias!", Lorenzo and Bianca, both exclaimed eyes bulged out in surprise, well some surprises are good in the bad times. " You have changed your from?", Bianca asked her. Then her probability got the shot. She was right on the money.

 _"Yup"_ , she joyfully said. Bianca now knew the reason, but Lorenzo didn't find any necessity of doing that. She was happy of taking her form, all the time, but it changed, all of a sudden. Lorenzo still couldn't find.

 _" Bianca, would you come with me in the first floor. I want to tell you something "_ , she asked her, privately. Bianca nodded, wondering, what was so special that she need to tell her in secret. She saw her to do so, so she was more intrigued. So, they left the group to discuss themselves as they had their own jobs now.

After a happy introduction of the new girl, Melody with him and tell Ash's progress, the topic was shifted to the serious matter. " So, do you know, why Latias was in run, to take the soul dew from here to you?", he asked. Frantic was written on his face. Surely, if you know, a precious thing which is the life of a city, become absent in it's place then what could happen.

Ash's face became little sadden and depressed. He still griefs in the loss of a very good friend; Latios. Even at this question, Misty and Brock became sadden. But Melody didn't felt anything as she didn't knew about that.

"Latios wanted me to release him from the soul dew and take the responsibility of as a guardian of Altomare.", as he said, some tears rolled over from his eyes. He didn't have the confidence of looking at him. He thought that, he had downed him more, in this situation.

Lorenzo's face lit down. Latios was like his son and it felt like he was seeing his own child death, on his eyes. Although he was already gone from the world, physically, but his soul was stored in the dew, which felt, he was there with them, and now, it also didn't lasted.

He looked to Ash who and kept his head down. He knew that he hadn't done any culpable deed, still, he felt, this happened for him. Then he kept a hand on Ash's shoulder and said, "Ash, it isn't your fault that we loosed him. And we are happy as he at least got his peace", he made understood him.

Then there was silence in the air, noting move or said anything.

* * *

 _In Bianca's room_

Meanwhile, the duo friends, reached to their room. Latias was anticipating to tell her about the happy warm news. She wanted to make sure, that no one could hear them, so, she asked Bianca to lock in the door.

" So, what is so exciting, that you made me to lock the door even ", she asked her. She could she her fluttering, thinking about the possible answer she would give. As she spoke, Latias, immediately moved her one claw, near her mouth, lowering from there, indicating her to lower her voice.

 _" Do you know"_ , she started. She giggled in-between with warm tingle, forming in her. _"I am now pregnant "_ , she spoke out. And then and there, she full white face because red as a part of her wings.

Bianca's jaws dropped down. She knew that she loved Ash and only Ash, and according to the biology, humans cannot make pokemons pregnant, so what made her to do that with someone else.

" How", asked baffled Bianca. If she knew, she mated Ash, if possible, she would have jumped up by that time, but it seemed, she mated someone else. She thought, it may be some trick or some kind of circumstance, that made her to do.

 _"What do you mean by 'how'"_ , Asked Latias. She felt irritated by that question. She knew that she could only accept only one's request, and it would be Ash. She knew about this, then why she was asking.

" I mean, which pokemon have you mated, Latias", she asked softly to her. She resumed that she was feeling a deep sadness of not able to mate the loved person. She also felts this situation, when she wanted but couldn't mate or ask Latios to love her, like the way she felt for him.

 _"I have mated by lovable Ash"_ , she was quick to the answer. She was shocked, when she knew that she thought, she would forget her knight in shining armor and get wedded to a stupid pokemon!

Now, it was Bianca's time to shock. She was dumbfound. Unable to speak. What her confused was, could that happen. " But, but, Ash is a human, right", she asked her in that state. She was still meticulous finding for the answer. If yes, and if she knew it earlier, then, she would be also a mate of her Latios.

At this, Latias chuckled. She knew, what kind of expressions, she was having now, all can she predict. Then she resumed her presently heavenly figure, in front of her and said, "Well, Ash isn't a human actually". She kept one finger at the side of her chin, to gave a mockery thinking expression.

And now, Bianca was completely baffled and shocked, which was so hard that she fell on her was not use to verbal speech of Latias, which she recently started. " LATIAS! You can speak?!", Bianca sarcastically asked her. She was somewhat astonished and angry.

"I will tell you just a short paragraph of everything, in which, you will find your all answers", Angel said after she bore the screeching from her. She plugged in her ears to minimize the threat, but, she just stood and yelled at her right ear.

Bianca just frowned and crossed her arms, around her waist and waited for the answer. She in all respects, wanted to know about everything in her presence.

Latias took a deep breath, knowing, how longand and difficult was going to make under Bianca, especially in this state, " As I reached Ash's home, taking my brother's soul dew, Ash immediately was sucked in it to release his soul to live in peace ", at here she just let a spell of tear at the name of his martyred big brother.

But Bianca just couldn't take it any more. She now lost the last contact with Latios for forever. Latias knew, every day and night,she used to visit him, to share her experience and feeling with him, even though, he in return didn't responded. She could spend two to three hours, tell him about everything, unrelentingly. But, unfortunately, she never couldn't confess her true feelings to him, which left a deep black spot in her little heart.

Latias embraced her with both hands, seeming to take away her sorrow. " Don't worry Bianca, Even though he is not present wit us, it will always present in our hearts, for live time ", she soothed her. She rested her chin on her shoulder and hers on her, patting her back, as if to reduce her grief. She knew, she needs to be strong to make her strong to face the bitter truth.

After that knid of moment, she released her from the hug to continue with her tale. She moped her dried tear track and continued, "He also given him the duty as aa guardian of Altomare. After he came to realization, we all quarried about the things, happened. After all this, he told me that he is omni pokemon or something like this stuff", at here Bianca's confused.

" What do you mean by 'omni' here?", she asked to her. Well of course, she knew the meaning of that word, but that only made her confuse, 'omni' and 'pokemon'.

"Look, a far as I understood, he said, he can mould himself into different pokemons and human, as he liked, even into a non living object", she explained it to her, suppressing 'gender blending' from her as it would confuse her more.

Her face widens. And she sighed in relieved as the biology, that she learnt, was still correct. How can she be like that. Instead of congratulating Latias, she was still busy with the biology. How typical.

" Then we headed for Professor Oak's ranch to meet with Ash's pokemons, so while we were going, he give me the ability to speak in my human form. So, as the voice was so sweet, so I decided to change my appearance accordingly, plus to attract Ash towards me", she finished. She was blushing as the second reason was the main for her change, but she won't admit it.

Bianca smiled. She knew, she would do something like that, plus some unexpected things also happened.

"OK Latias, we should now go down. They might be worried for our absence", she suggested and walked to the door.

" And Bianca, call me Angel, from now as it was given by Ash to me", Angel, said to her. Now became fully happy and lightheartedly.

* * *

 _Back with Ash and his friends_

At one point, the silence was broken, and it was done by Misty. " Now, as we all are here, we should start formulating, how to rescue and defeat Team Rocket.", she stated to them, bringing the the people, back to the reality. They still had big problem to think about.

"Oh! By the way, I need to tell you something more", he started and paused. Meanwhile, Bianca and Latias in her human form, were descending down on the floor. He took a deep breath to start of with that,

" Lorenzo, I want to tell you, that...that I am not a human", he conveyed to him. He was even loud enough to be heard by Angel and Bianca. He little blurred in the middle of the sentence.

Lorenzo's head bursted as if an atomic bomb blasted on his head. He then became completely mindless. His jaws were completely dropped down, which touched the floor even! Eyes were widen like dining plates. Brock and Misty smiled with suppressed giggle, who didn't want that old man to thought at his might.

Excepting his silence as confusion, he decided to transform himself into the most suitable form, for the situation.

He glowed his eyes, much to Lorenzo's and Bianca, who recently joined the gang, notice. The form, in which he was moulding in was known to all, but the new ones were more flabbergasted than anyone else in the room. As he finished, their was again a blue white dragon, mostly looked like a jet plane, with large feathery wings and his signature red triangle on his chest.

 _"See, I told you"_ , he said to them, but everyone could hear him. This brought the grandpa and his granddaughter, back on the earth. And immediately, they had tears, coming of their eyes, of sad and happy, both.

"Ash!", Lorenzo said, as he kept a hand on his slender neck. He, in return, nodded his head, saying 'yes'. They couldn't expect that, this could also happen. Bianca little blushed as he almost looked like Latias's big brother. He moved his head to Bianca, who almost fallen down at the sudden closeness with his face, nuzzled her face with his, and then licked her face with his big tongue.

She little smiled as she it reminded of Latios, when he done this things with her. She used to lightly brushed her hand with his neck feather, and likewise, she done the same with Ash, as she was lost in her fantasy. He also enjoyed it, as he was cooing on her for the great job. This how developed a friendly jealousy in Brock as he needed the same treatment with himself.

After that, he decided to change back, into his human form. He then looked at all the people, who were facing him.

"Well now, we should start planning for the revolt for the Team Rocket and we must do it by today, or less, no part of the world would be safe", Ash declared to them. Their happy moment now broken down and need to face the cruel organization for their deeds.

On the floor, they all seated in circular manner and thought about, what they could do. Suddenly, Ash's head bulb glowed. " I have an idea.", he said, waiting for the other people's attention. As they payed, he started, "Let me first communicate with Pikachu and take the informations about that place. Then we could efficiently formulate the plan", he suggested to them. And now Lorenzo understood, what was making so odd in Ash to make notice.

" But Ash, how will you do that?", Melody asked. Perked up her ears fully as she was eager to learn. Ash turned to her, who was sitting, right by his side and said, "I will use my Aura to locate and communicate with him", he explained it to her. Bianca and Lorenzo were also confused as they were new to this topic.

He then made his eyes, glowing in blue hue to communicate with Pikachu.

* * *

 **In the Team Rocket's basement, with Pikachu, Meanwhile**

RaltsRalts used his all psychic power to understand the who mechanism of the prison locks. As he made it, he told Pikachu, which buttons to press. So, they pressed the required keys to unlock the doors. It took a minute or so to finish the job. All pokemons came out.

 **" Mommy"** , called out as he looked at the pokemon congestion from the elevated control panel. Then there, from the traffic jam, a white-green pokemon came out, much like Ralts and a familiar pokemon to Pikachu. It almost looked like a ballie dancer, which a Ruby red horn on her cleavage.

 **"Ooh! My son!"** , she squealed as she came in front, picked up her child and hugged her precious heart. She also formed some spells of happy tears in her eyes, as she was happy to get her child back. **" I am happy to get you safe and sound"** , she added with the first.

 **"Mom, I and Pikachu, rescued all of you"** , he chanted to her, but she was some kind of annoyed with that. **" Ken, where are your manners. What I have told you about this?"** , his mom demanded. Even in this condition, she ws was concerned about manners! How shameful it is!

He suddenly got reminded of what mistake, was he making. **"Oops! Sorry mom. I and uncle Pikachu rescued all of you** **"** , he corrected. He felt shameful for not respecting elder pokemons. **" Now that's you are momma's boy"** , she praised him for doing that.

She then moved her head to Pikachu and said, **"Thank you Pikachu for keeping my child safe"** , to him with full gratitude in her. He felt little embarrassed for that but said, **" Don't mention it as we all should help each other in bad times "** , he replied to her. In return she smiled at him.

Then Pikachu looked at the other pokemons, who were either worried for their master, or some pokemon who were filled with rage and could anytime attack the storm center for their situation. Some were heavily bruised, who were now heeling by some Chanseys and some other pokemons, who could heel the others.

As the heeling process stopped, Pikachu gave out a fake cough, dragging everyone's attention to him. He started, **"My dear friends, as we have completed our heeling process, and we should start with our very important topic, how to get freed from here and dissolve Team Rocket from here"** , here he paused.

He saw, all the pokemons were now looking at him. Then the place suffered from pressure as they need to solve this immediately because, anytime, one of the Rocket grunts can come and check the place. They were in turmoil, as no proper leader was there to guide them to the victory, but, in the arrival of our very own Pikachu, everything seemed to change.

 **" But sir, how we would be doing that without any plan outs?"** , said one of the small purple coloured mouse pokemon with a pair of big incisors. It was a Rattata, who said it from the middle of the crowd. This question led everyone to think, about the answer. However, Pikachu was quick to the answer and said,

 **"I know, and that only we need to figure out "** , said the small yellow rodent. His chest rised up for the designation. They thought him of 'sir', which was a high post in pokemon community. They only said this to their trainers, in common.

He was also then added to the thinking list, geared up to the max to get thr the answer, faster, when sudden, he felt something in his heart, a very strong unknown energy, was coming to him. He also could hear a familer voice in the middle of the mess, so he considered it as a malfunctioning of his own head.

Pikachu, you are hearing correct, it's me, Ash, the unknown voice said who revealed himself. Pikachu then looked dramatically sideways, even up and down to locate the person. Other people in the basement felt weird about this, as one time, he was being serious instructor, and other moment, he was acting like a circus joker.

 **" What happened uncle Pikachu, is something wrong "** , said Ralts from his mother's lap. He looked worried as Pikachu was his savior and now he himself seemed to need help from others. His mother was also worried about him. All the surrounding pokemons looked at him. After that stares, he finally stopped.

 **" Actually, I thought that my trainer called my name and he is here"** , he said sheepishly to them. He felt little awkward mas it was Ash, who used to do this. But, it seemed that he also adopted his bad habits.

Then, suddenly, again a ring in his came, but this time, it was stronger, Pikachu, it's me Ash. I am talking with you through my Aura. And don't ask me now, want it is, at here Pikachu slightly nodded. But the spectators felt like, he has gone mad for his trainer, as if he was listen to his master' command. Although they were right on the money.

Pikachu, how are you? What is the condition of your surroundings, Ash said to again immediately added, Just think your answer and I will read it, he instructed it to him.

Pikachu then immediately started to think about his answer, _Ash, it is no good here, though I am safe over here, but many of the pokemons here, need Nurse Joy to heal them. They are so much bruised as if some Arcanines and houndooms wanted to have their hearts and leavers, where are you Ash. We need you_ , was all that he could think about.

His face showed all grief but nothing spilt out from his mouth. Then he was again greeted by another 'mad' glares of looks at him. In response of his thoughts, he got, Don't worry Pikachu, We have reached to Bianca's house and now we are planning about your rescue and the revolt. So, can you remember anything, that might help us, Ash replied and asked for the information.

 _As far II remembered, the security was very tight, there were several gates, however inside was calm and empty. So you might not have problem. And one last thing, I heard from one of the grunt that Giovanni has almost finished with his project and now currently resting in the court room_ , he thought and sent it to him.

Ok, I will tell you our plan as we finalize it, till then, take good care of yourself self and your friends, Ash said to him and ended the link of Aura with him.

Now, Pikachu opened his eyes and saw, too many pokemons in his closeness, mainly looking at his face, as if some world conquering techniques were written on his face. He startled as he realized this and immediately gone back. He was lucky as he didn't stepped on to some wrong buttons, which might lead to the open cast of their clandestine.

 **"I told you all, my master has reached here and he is currently in one of my friend's house. He ask about the situation out here"** , he said like he was boastful for talking with his master in that critical time. He folded his hands in side and stood tall. The other seemed to be amused by that. What! A pokemon like him, could talk to his master, with even meeting, face to face.

 **"But Uncle Pikachu, how can you just talk with your trainer"** , little Ralts asked innocently. Indeed, everybody out there had same question, some psychic pokemons thought, that his trainer must be a psychic, which linked with him anytime. If that was true, then they would admire at him, who seemed to be lucky to get such a trainer.

 **" Look, by what he told and what I felt, he said, he talked me with his Aura. As for feelings, it felt like a energy building up in my heart and I could hear his speech"** , he explained it to him, who was enough loud for others to listen him as well. Say for their reaction was astonished, baffled, flabbergasted, and other adjectives mto describe it.

 **"So what did your trainer said to you"** , a humanoid like pokemon said. It sounded like male, had no mouth or distinct neck, only having a pair of eyes, legs and hands. He raised his hand and then placed his question.

Pikachu answered this question calmly. He felt happy as it was actually a happy news for them to he heard. **" He asked about the current situation and all to formulate the plan. Once is is complete, he will inform me."** , he said to all of them. Then there was happy growl in the air, not to loud, as so to not get caught by the notorious grunts.

* * *

 **With Geovanni, in his room**

He took her in the room, well furnished, a comfortable bed, with a bed lamp at his side with a stand. He pushed her into the room and locked it from the back. He also had taken a whip, which was hung in the side of the entrance. The lady fell on the ground for the harsh shook by him. He then straighten the whip with both hands, as partly to check the tensile strength and partly to scare the freaked girl.

"Hey, now you are my slave and you would do anything, that I ask you for", Giovanni said as he proceed to the lady with a evil grin on his face. He then tighten the whip more, as to realize her, what would happen if she doesn't listen to him.

The panicked girl wanted to say no to him, but, she knew, if she did, what could happen to her, and even or dangerous could happen. She slightly started to sob as the vaginity, that she had saved for her loved one, couldn't be now gifted as someone coercefully, claimed that place for him. She couldn't resist that grief in her small heart, as she had to sacrifice it for at least for her lover to be safe!

She nodded her head. It was genuinely forceful but Geovanni seemed to taken any care of that. He was selfish, cruel, arrogant, wicked moron in the whole world. He then resized her by her chin, which hurt her, but, she had to bore it. Some sparkles of tears was visible on her eyes, with a taste of anger in them.

" First clean my cock with your mouth, and don't dare to bite it", he said to her, taking her face towards him. He again crashed her on the ground. Then he unzipped the zip of his trouser and took out an soft un-erected cock, which rapidly changed it's shape at the attraction.

She first hesitated. She looked at the hard, big, fat cock which stood tall. Even the veins were visible clearly. She scrupled several times, but somehow she sticked her hand on his member. She then started to lick at the tip of cock with her tongue. She felt it little salty, but she need to bear it. After licking the sides and the tip of the cock, to which, Giovanni felt much pleasure, now proceed to the engulfment of it.

She just engulfed, only the front part of it, but Geovanni wasn't pleased at all. "You bitch! You have to take it as whole", after saying that, he griped her head with both of his hands and pushed in which full force.

Her eyes became widen. It had reached till the throat of her mouth. Then also, he wasn't satisfied, he then bobbed her head, up and down, unhearing her plea to stop, in that condition, until the fresh cream of seeds was released into her mouth. " Drink it... Drink it, it's my order ", he commanded weakly mdue to the loss of his energy.

She abide by her master and drank it in one go. It was her first time, so she felt it much embarrassing. Some of his seeds came out and stuck on her beautiful face. She felt like to collapse on the floor, but Geovanni won't allow this.

" Now, will you open your dress or I tear it of from you", he said to her, when he turned into normal. He used his whip on the ground, making a supersonic sound which shrilled into her bones. She then totally freaked out as she thought, he would have become impotent by now, but by some miracle, he recovered so soon!

So she slowly started to unhook the buttons on her top part, revealing her baby pink bra, as the whole cloth was in one piece, she just need to open that and she put in one side. The notorious leader could see her baby pink pantie was wet at the womanhood lips.

"So, you are also excited, aren't you", He smirked. Then he pointed his finger to the place, from which he was hinted. She directly looked at it, and looked. She found, it was wet. " No, it is just an hormonal effect that had happened to me", she sharply said to him. She said it was to regret his fact, or did she really enjoyed it.

Then he hold her hand by her wrist and smashed her on the bed. Luckily, not was soft, so she didn't got hurt. Giovanni also then started to open his dress also. She then started to admire his well six pack abs and his body, even in his 50 to 60 years of age.

He then landed onto her, and put his hands, underneath her back to open the hooks of the bra. Then he took out it from her, revealing D-cup breasts, slightly bigger than usual, with pink nipples. He first started with the left breast to lick and right with massage. He continuously licked it with his tongue and then started to suck it in. In return, she also mourned in pleasure. With the right breast, he started to squeeze it and roll it between his two fingers.

The lady just closed her eyes with tight grip, between her teeth, to resist the pain from the assault. But, Giovanni wanted to do something even more, he stroked his left hand from the shoulder to her stomach to her real womanhood.

"Please don't do this", she squealed. She put her hands on her face, to hide her embarrassment. But Giovanni didn't listen to her and put his middle finger into her hole. In result, she mourned weakly. He then took out his finger and saw, there was a gooey like substance was present around it. Of course, he knew, what it was, so he teased her, " You were already wet", je he then showed his finger to her.

She then didn't replied as he would always reject her speech. Giovanni then stood up on his both his hands, moving his manhood towards hers. As he was about to insert it, much to the contrary to her, a think came to his mind. He then immediately sprang up from the bed and opens the cupboard, nearby. From there, he took out something and closed it. He also collected water in the glass.

She was totally confused, as what all of the sudden, came to him. As he approached to her, he said, "Take this", while he moved his hand, finding a red and white pill on his hand. " This will prevent your hormones to produce eggs", he continued and give her a glass of water with it.

She confounded. She blinked several times, looking at the medicine first and then at his face. But, she took them, as it was needful for her. As she finished and put the glass on the table. Giovanni pushed her back and he came again to his place. Then suddenly, when he merged at her entrance, "Will it work", she asked him, doubtfully.

He knew, what she was talking about, " You are not the first time user ", he said with his signature smirk tone. Now, with no more talks, he straightway put it inside her. Her eyes became small at the breakage of the sacred barrier of her. Plus, some blood also came out of her pussy, as a result. To avoid much pain, she gripped the pillow from her back.

He then but it back and fourth, and he always got a high resistance from it. "Gosh, you are very tight" and then he stroked harder. At first, she furiously got hurt, but later, after some strokes, it felt very pleasure for her. She then, forgetting everything, started to mourn heavily, playing a good role from her part.

"Yeah, now you are enjoying it", he said and hold onto her nipples, rolling it in-between his fingers and shaking the boobs. She vehemently encircle her hands around his neck, to get the full fledged treatment from him. So after some more strokes, he inserted all the seeds into her pussy, the overlapping ones came out as a result.

As they finished, they started panting. They became completely exhausted for the event.

* * *

 **After that event, with Ash**

It has been one and half hour, since, they were planning for their conquest of the evil over virtuous.

" So, it's final ", said Ash with triumphant. He had collected sweat on his forehead, smiled as he finally formulated the plan with his friends. He looked at other of his friends, who were happy as well.

" At last, it is complete ", happy sighed by Melody. She wasn't been a part of a big event, ever since, the festival day, as a performer.

" So we must be going now, as I have informed Pikachu, a minute before ", Ash said as he stood up, followed by the others. As they proceed to the door, Bianca intervened, "Can I come with you", she asked to them. Lorenzo was also at the back of them, how didn't responded immediately.

" But Bianca, it is too dangerous for you to handle them", said Ash who was worried for her. He would have asked her at first, but he didn't wanted her to risk her own life for them. "Then also, it is my city, and as a citizen, I should protect it from any intruders.

Ash knew, he just can't protest her last statement. So he nodded, weakly, which allowed nher tomcome with them. Now they all came out of the house, leaving only Lorenzo in the home. " Now you all keep yourself safe, as the city and the world is now counting on you.", he warned them. But he didn't discouraged them.

They all then waved their hands to him and launched themselves into the mission for the freedom.

* * *

 **So this is the end of the chapter.**

 **A/N Those who read my story 'Miraculous Birth', I have a good news. Now, I would begin with it. So the polls will be ended.**

 **Don't forget to like and REVIEW for the story's chapter.**


End file.
